Heir to Hellsing
by Hikari Hellion
Summary: Heir to Hellsing is back up! Chapter 15: Arson. While the band is practicing, Nathan gets a call from Kaminala, because of problems at the manor. When he arrives, things are going to hell, thanks to a bomb threat. The threat, however, is only a distraction for Nathan and company...
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

_Winter. A season of seeming lifelessness, and yet joy. With Christmas and the New Year, St. Valentines' Day and the Winter Solstice, it was a very enjoyable season indeed._

_ At least, that's what most thought, but for one family that was not the case._

_ It was the night of the winter solstice, usually a time for celebration, and the head of the Hellsing family was dying._

_ "Nathan," Sir Christopher Darian Hellsing said to his young son at his side. "I am dying. You are to become the next head of the Hellsing Organization, but not until you are of age."_

_ "Why? You took command when you were fourteen!" Nathan protested, but his father silenced him._

_ "I want you to have at least some semblance of a normal life. I've done all I can to protect you from danger, Nathan, but now you have to do this on your own." The man clutched a hand to his bleeding side, and smiled. "My son, Nathan, when you are ready, you will take up the mantle as head of the oldest and strongest vampire combating organizations in the world. Don't let me down, and never, under any circumstances, let anyone outside this family know your last name. If you do, you and those close to you are sentenced to death."_

_ Sir Christopher coughed, blood coming from his mouth. "My time on this earth is over, Nathan, do not let me down."_

_ Tears welled up in Nathan's eyes as he saw the light leave his father's eyes. The man, who had shown such strength, yet being so gentle to his child, was gone._

_ In that moment, Nathan knew he was to be thrust into a battle he would never escape._

Four years later…

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I have brought back Heir to Hellsing! This is just the Prologue, so please don't hurt me for it being so short! I'm posting this and the first chapter at once, so I won't get killed for not having the first chap up ;<strong>

**~HikariHellion**


	2. Hellsing 2508

**1**

**Hellsing-2508**

Just five more minuets…" Nathan Hellsing muttered.

The teacher sighed. "Nathan Harrison! Wake up!" She said sharply as she whacked him over the head with a ruler.

"OUCH!" Nathan yelped as he rubbed his head. "What the he—" he looked up. "Um…morning, Mrs. Williams?" It was more of a question than a greeting.

Nathan was an average fifteen year old boy. Well, almost average—how many teenagers do you know are heirs to top-secret organization headed by a family that has been hunting vampires for centuries? Not many? I thought not. Young Nathan is the next in line to head the Hellsing Organization. Only problem is, he can't take over yet—he's only fifteen. In order to be in charge of Hellsing he has to be at least eighteen.

Oh, and did I mention that he had to hide the fact that his last name is Hellsing from others? Yeah, good 'ol Nate has a lot more on his plate than average teenage boys. So, rather than use his real name—Nathan Skyler Hellsing—he's got an alias; Nathan Harrison.

His late father, Sir Christopher Darian Hellsing, had taught him to never let others outside the organization know his real name. _"It could cost you your—and even others—life."_ His father had said. At the time, Nathan couldn't quite understand.

Now he did, though. After his father died, Nathan started doing some investigating—into why the Hellsing Organization existed. Combating vampires and protecting the Crown of England. However, because of this if anyone found out that Nathan's last name was Hellsing; well…let's just say it would be bad for the young man. Very bad.

"This is dull," Nathan mumbled as the history teacher droned on. "I think I just found the most boring person in the world." Absentmindedly, he doodled on his paper rather than take notes.

Finally, the bell rang. After frantically stuffing all of his books and supplies into his bag he headed off to lunch with the rest of his class, still yawning.

_**000**_

"Yo, Harrison! Vatch out!" One of the students yelled.

Nathan turned around, only to be met by a dodge ball headed straight for his face. "MMFFPH!" Nathan was sent flat on his rear by the force of the ball, and ended up with a ball-shaped imprint on his face.

"Owe," Nathan said rubbing my face. "This is really not my day."

"You all right?" The student asked with a German accent. "That must haff smarted."

"I'm fine," Nathan muttered as he got to his feet. "I've just been having an off day today."

Nathan walked off to the edge of the field and sat down on the bench. "You can stop watching me," he said quietly. "Yes, I know you're there." He continued, sensing a twinge of surprise from the bushes. "If you're not going to tell me who you are or why you're following me then maybe you should leave me alone."

Nathan turned to face whoever was hiding, but she had gone. "Oi….It's either I'm going nuts or I've got some kind of stalker." He grumbled, going back to massaging his nose.

_**000**_

"Is he really the heir to the Hellsing Organization?" The blonde vampire asked. "He certainly doesn't look like anything special."

The butler turned from the window. "Of course he is." Anthony Tresson replied. "After all, I am the Hellsing family butler. After serving under his father—the late Sir Darian—there would be a problem if I didn't know these things." He turned to Seras. "Of course, you also served under him before he died."

Seras Victoria nodded. "I've been trailing Nathan as you asked, but there's nothing…um…special about him." She said. "That's why I asked. Is it really possible—"

Tresson held up a hand to silence her. "He's the only child of the family, and the only one able to lead the organization." He said as he strode to the table. "But I think it's high time that we get that despot out of power."

The "despot" Tresson was talking about was the steward, or caretaker, of the organization; Armando Charles. He was the one running the organization for the time being, but he was more concerned with getting in good with government bureaucrats than running the Hellsing Organization until the true heir—Nathan—came of age.

Seras nodded. The only way to kick Armando out was by proving that Nathan was the next in line for command, and that he could handle the responsibility. That in itself was no easy task.

"Any ideas?" Seras asked. At the moment, she was drawing a blank.

"I was hoping that you wouldn't ask that," Tresson replied. "Truth is, I was hoping the same thing of you. After all, you do have a record of coming up with…interesting ideas.

Seras inwardly groaned. Some of the "interesting" ideas she had come up with had turned out being even more dangerous than the mission itself. True, they had all worked, but they had almost every time gotten the people involved killed. It seemed like just yesterday and twenty-two-year-old Sir Darian was yelling almost every swearword in the English language because his pants were on fire…Well, that particular result wasn't what they were after, but the issue was still taken care of…

"Seras?" Tresson asked. "Are you still with us?"

"Hm? Oh, yes! Sorry…" Seras replied, flustered. She was still getting used to being a vampire, even though she had been one for going on five hundred years. In fact, ever since her master had disappeared, she had been gradually taking up the role as the Hellsing Organization's trump card.

She stared out the window at the rain. Even now, her reflection was absent.

_Is Nathan really ready for what's to come?_

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I have revived Heir to Hellsing! I do not intend this story to die, don't worry! I might get writer's block every now and then, but I'll do my best to conquer it and turn out a chapter at least once a month.<strong>

**Like with my other fanfic, I'm challenging you guys to come up with at least three reviews in my review challenge for this chapter, but I will NOT hold my fanfic hostage if I don't get the reviews. It'd just be nice to get more than...well, zero reviews.**

**So without further ado, I present my long-absent Hellsing fanfic: Heir to Hellsing!**

**~HikariHellion**


	3. Kaminala

**First off, before I dive into this chapter, There's some people I'd like to thank for their support:**

**Phillibie, FinalReason and tosagare for adding this to their story alerts. Yays!**

**Treebrooke and DeltaKyuubi for favoriting this story, thanks a ton guys!**

**And of course, the reviews from Phillibie, FinalReason, and Treebrooke! As per your request, Final, I know the chapters are a bit short now, but they'll start getting a bit longer, I promise! ; Especially when Nate gets in his first battle...wait, did I just give a spoiler? *slaps hand over mouth***

**Anyway, on to the chapter! I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>2<strong>

**Kaminala**

"Damned alarm clock!" Nathan shouted as he thundered down the stairs. "I hate that thing!"

"Then maybe you should get up when it goes off." Nathan's mother replied as her son ran out the door. "Then you wouldn't be rushing like this!

"Yeah, whatever." Nathan said as he grabbed croissant from the kitchen table. "See you after school!"

Nathan ran out the door, not listening to the called from his mother, and dropped his skateboard on the ground and took off. He was _not_ about to be late this time. He'd already been to the headmaster's office more times than he wanted to think about this year.

He stuffed the croissant into his mouth as he raced towards the station. Right now the subway train was the fastest way to school. He flipped the skateboard up as he reached the stairwell leading down to the station. He rummaged in his back pocket for his wallet as he waited in line for the ticket booth. _Still more used to getting driven…_ He thought absently.

"Ah!" A girl said as she bumped into him as he walked away from the booth, having bought his ticket. "Sorry 'bout that." She was American.

"No problem," Nathan muttered as he walked through the gates. He checked his watch. Thirty minuets. No way was he going to be on time at this rate.

He looked over his shoulder. He felt like he was being followed; he was. The American girl from earlier was almost right behind him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Nathan asked. "Why are you following me?"

"Well, let's see…" The girl said, acting like she was thinking. "I'm new to London and you're wearing the same uniform I am. Answer your question?"

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Then that means you're gonna be as late as me." He said. "Now, unless you _want_ to get a detention—"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it." The girl said. "Get on the damned train. Which is here, by the way."

Nathan nearly had a heart attack. She wasn't joking; the train was there! He ran full-tilt towards the open doors, throwing himself through them right as they closed, American right behind him.

"Okay, next time I listen to my alarm clock." Nathan grumbled.

Nathan made it to his seat right as the bell rang. By some insane miracle, he had made it to class on time.

_Phew, at least now I won't have to deal with the principal now._ He thought. _And mom won't ground me like she did last time. I seriously can't afford to be late again!_

Lin Xi-Joon tapped him on the back of the head with his pencil. "Hey, Nate, why didn't you come by my place like you usually do?" He whispered.

"I slept through my alarm clock again." Nate muttered back, not wanting to get in trouble with the teacher.

"Again?" Lin asked. "Geez, man, you've gotta quit pulling all-nighters the way you do."

"Yeah, well you don't have a mom that won't stop nagging you to get your homework done!" Nathan replied hotly. He really wasn't in the mood for this right now.

"True, but I'm also in probably the most crime-ridden, gang-infested areas in all of London. Or do you forget that I live on the bad side of China Town?" Lin countered.

Nathan sighed. His friend did have a point; Nathan was living the lap of luxury, whereas Lin's parent's had to work their asses off to keep him in school. The guy was busting his butt with AP and honors courses, three extracurricular sports, plus cram school in the better part of his neighborhood. And on top of it all, Lin had three brothers and two sisters; not the best environment for all the homework the guy got.

"I get your point, Lin." Nathan said tiredly. "I've just got a lot more in addition to homework to deal with."

"Like procrastination?" Lin asked.

Nathan glared at him. "No, smarty-pants, other stuff." He said.

"And this 'other stuff' would be?" Lin prompted.

Nathan groaned. He really didn't want to have to explain this. He had sworn when he was young not to let anyone know what he was in training to become—not that he had ever _asked_ for the family business. He was just the only one who could take over.

"I'm gonna be taking over the family business once I graduate high school, college or not." Nathan said. Technically he wasn't lying but…

"Riiiight. That's still a little bit on the vague side, buddy." Lin replied. "What exactly is your family business?"

"Uh," Nathan wasn't all the willing to divulge that information. Especially since he didn't want to wind up dead…

"Can I get back to you on that?" he asked.

Lin sat back in his chair. "Whatever," he said. "Just quit being such a prick sometimes."

Nathan stuck his tongue out at his friend as Mr. Sives walked into the room. _Talk about late,_ he thought, facing back front.

Another person followed him into the classroom. Nathan's jaw dropped as he recognized the girl who entered after the teacher—it was the American from the subway!

"Her again!" Nathan said under his breath. He figured she was a foreign exchange student, but he just didn't think she'd wind up being in his classes.

_Oh, God. Please let this be the only class we share…_ Nathan thought as the girl wrote her name up on the board.

"Settle down, settle down." Mr. Sives said. "We have an exchange student from the United States who will be spending the year with us. Her father is stationed on the US Air Force base outside the city."

The American didn't need to be told to introduce herself."I'm Kaminala Firestorm." she said. "I look forward to spending the year in this country."

Kaminala took her seat once Mr. Sives had started class. She chose a seat across from Nathan

"Don't worry, I don't bite." She said as she opened her book. "Just growl."

"Great," Nathan said under his breath as they opened their Biology books to the page specified. "I'm sitting next to the crazy American."

Kaminala glared at Nathan, but he was sure she hadn't heard him.

"Hey! Wait up!" Kaminala's voice said from behind him. Nathan looked.

"Oh, you." He said.

Kaminala slowed down to his pace once she had caught up with him. She wasn't even breathing hard. "Okay, I know. We got off to a bad start this morning." She held out her hand for a handshake. "Kaminala Firestorm. And you are?"

Nathan waited a moment, and then returned the gesture. "Nathan Harrison." He mumbled. He wasn't exactly used to people coming up and randomly introducing themselves to him. Well, he wasn't used to people coming near him period.

"Well, nice to meet you Nathan." Kaminala said smiling. "I think that we'll get along a lot better than you think."

And she dashed off, leaving Nathan standing there with a dumb look on his face, looking like a total idiot.

_That is one strange girl…_ He thought.

* * *

><p><strong>As always, read and rate please! Chapter review challenge is the same as last time, at least three reviews if you can! Of course, I won't be holding the story hostage if I don't get reviews. I'm not cruel! Until next time, keep reading!<strong>

**~HikariHellion**


	4. Basement Adventures

**It's the end of the month, and that means the next chapter of Heir to Hellsing! This chapter features our protagonist meeting up with a certain vampire we all know and love. I'll let you guys read the chap to find out who it is ;)**

**As for thank yous, this month's go out to darkspace137 and Noir Detective for putting this story on their alert list! ^^ And like promised, while I didn't get any reviews last chapter (sadface), I'm still updating! I've stated before that I won't be the person to hold stories hostage for reviews, and I'm making good on that promise. As usual, I thank all my readers, whether you guys review or not.**

**And without further ado, the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>

**Basement Adventures**

"I HATE ALGEBRA!" Nathan shouted. The papers he had his homework on went flying as he flopped down on his bed.

"I'm up to my eyebrows in homework," he groaned. "Do the teachers _like_ giving us headaches?"

Nathan laid there for several moments, with a bad study headache coming on. "High school is evil…" he muttered, laying his hand over his eyes.

His computer screen chimed. Lin was trying to IM him. Looking from his homework to the screen, Nathan considered which one had priority.

"Ah, the hell with it." Nathan got up from his bed, went to the screen, and logged in.

_Done yet?_ Lin had sent.

_No. I'm stuck on quadratic formulas._ Nathan replied. This wasn't going to sit well in the morning.

_Good god!_ Lin typed back. _Those things are **easy**!_

_For you!_ _Mr. Math and Science Wiz!_

_Ah, shaddup. My parents would kill me!_

_Yeah, yeah. Whatever…_ Nathan groaned as he hit 'send.' He hated being best friends with a genius.

_Can't you at least try to take this seriously?_ Lin's response came up on the screen.

_That would be easier if I didn't have a predetermined career path._ Nathan typed.

_So? Does that give you an excuse to blow off class the way you do? Or piss off the teachers all the time? Get real, dude—you're not gonna get very far if you keep fucking around!_ Came Lin's searing reply.

Nathan sat back in his chair. They had a test tomorrow, and he really didn't want to go through with it. Well, that, and he was on the verge of getting grounded if he didn't pass the semester.

_I know, I know. But I really just don't care about math! Hell, I **hate** the subject!_

Nathan could almost hear the exasperation in Lin's next words. _Geez. What are the chances of getting you to stop screwing around?_

_Probably never._ Nathan thought as he typed his response. _Gotta go. Mom's bugging me about getting to bed. See you tomorrow._ Big fat lie.

_Whatever. Later, dude._ Lin said before he logged off. Nathan sat there for a few moments, staring at the screen. He sighed. Ever since his father died four years ago, Nathan knew that he would be taking up the role sooner than he liked.

Nathan went back to his homework, giving up after another hour and a half to try and get some sleep. If anything, he should at least have some rest before the test.

**_000_**

"Mom's gonna kill me!" Nathan groaned.

"Why?" Lin asked, looking over.

Nathan handed him the algebra test. He had gotten a D.

"Geez," Kaminala said. "You must really suck at math."

"Not really…" Nathan replied. "I'm just really lazy."

Lin deactivated the holo-tablet. "Fool," he said. "Maybe if you didn't blow off your homework like you usually do—"

"Shut up! I get it!" Nate growled. "Mom's so gonna ground me…"

"I could've told you that, genius." Kaminala said. "Hey, what's your IM name?"

"Hellion." Nathan replied. "Uh, why?"

Kaminala gave him a 'you idiot' look. "So that I can IM the _both_ of you." She said. "It gets a little dull talking to the Chinese guy over here."

"Hey!" Lin protested.

"I know the feeling." Nathan replied, getting an evil look from Lin.

"Anyhow, I'll IM you two tonight." Kaminala said, getting on her bike. "See you!"

"Yeah, yeah." Nate said, strapping on his hoverboard. "I'm grounded. Plain and simple."

"And you like Kaminala." Lin added.

"What!" Nate looked at his friend with a shocked look on his face. "NO way!"

"Not what I'm seeing." Lin said, nonplussed.

Nate didn't reply. He already knew he was in deep trouble, and he didn't want to escalate it.

**_000_**

Nathan shined the flashlight down the stairs.

"Hello?" He called into the darkness. Like that would do any good.

Grabbing a crowbar from the shelf, he started down the stairs. _I feel like an idiot._ Nate thought. _I just wanna put those rumors to rest once and for all._

For what seemed like hours Nathan wandered around the cellar. So far, all he had found was stuff he already knew was there—fine wines, emergency rations, and extra arms for the soldiers of the Hellsing Organization. In other words, pretty normal. Well, except for the empty area in the wall.

Looking around, Nathan took a closer look at the wall. It looked normal, except for the brick pattern. He knocked his fist against the wall. The sound echoed back, surprising Nate.

"Well, that's new." He looked around to some kind of entrance, but couldn't find anything. "Crap." He said. "Looks like I'm not getting in this way…"

Nathan continued along the corridor, eventually leaving the familiarity of the upper levels.

"Geez, I didn't know it went down this far," he said. Nathan looked at his watch. 11:00 p.m.

"Crap! I've gotta get back up," he said, looking around. "Uh, where am I?"

Nathan shined the flashlight all over, still walking aimlessly. Nothing looked familiar. "Oh, mom's gonna kill me. Again!" he groaned.

"So you're Nathan Hellsing." A woman's voice said out of nowhere. Nathan turned around quickly, alarmed, and shined the flashlight around. Nothing.

"Wh-who are you?" He half shouted, half asked the darkness.

It took a few moments for the answer to come. "I'm the Hellsing organization's trump card. At least, for now I am."

Now Nathan was really starting to get scared. "Show yourself!" He nearly shrieked. Not very dignified. "Who the hell are you!"

The woman's voice didn't answer. Instead, a hand extended out from the wall, followed by a shoulder, head and chest, and the rest of a blond-haired, blue-eyed woman.

Nathan screamed. He tried running backwards, but tripped over his own feet, dropping the flashlight. "Who are you!" He almost screamed in terror. It wasn't every day a young woman came through a solid wall. And in the shadows of the cellar, it was terrifying.

The woman stepped forward from the wall. "The name's Seras Victoria, Sir Nathan." She said, bowing.

* * *

><p><strong>As stated above, even though I didn't get any reviews for this chapter I'm still posting. Just like last chapter, though, I'm still holding the review challenge! Try and get up to three meaningful reviews, everyone, and I'll be very happy! Of course, even if that magic number isn't hit, I'm still gonna update. I know what it's like to wait for an author to update while they're holding their story hostage for reviews, and I don't want to be that person. <strong>

**Until next time, keep reading everyone!**

**~HikariHellion**


	5. Seras Victoria

**It's the end of the month again, and that means a new chapter in Heir to Hellsing! I'd like to thank ob nixilis for adding this story to his subscription. ^^ thanks for your support!**

**And I'm extending another thanks to maroongrad for reviewing last chapter! And, of course, a thanks to everyone who reads this, regardless.**

**On to the chapter! Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or anything to do with it. The manga and anime belong to the creator, Hirano Kouta.**

* * *

><p><strong>4<strong>

**Seras Victoria**

Nathan stumbled back on his hind end, terrified. The woman who had come through the wall was wearing a long, black, Gothic dress with a slit up the side, paired with a pair of long, black stiletto heel boots and fishnet opera gloves.

Nate opened and closed his mouth, looking like an idiot. Nothing came out.

"Oi! Are you some kind of fish or something?" She asked. Seras peered at him with now red-toned eyes. "And get off the floor. I don't see why you're down there in the first place…"

Finally, Nathan managed to force something out of his mouth. "You-you-you came out of the wall!" He yelped, his voice unnaturally high.

"And you're acting surprised." Seras Victoria strode closer to the terrified adolescent. "I thought you were the heir to the Hellsing Organization."

Nathan tried saying something, but failed.

Seras sighed. "Here, let me help you up." She held out her hand.

Nathan tried scurrying away, but kept on slipping because of the awkward position and slippery stone.

Sighing again, Seras bent down and grabbed Nathan's arm. She lifted the teenager to his feet effortlessly. "That better?" She asked.

Nathan rubbed his arm where she had grabbed it. He didn't feel sore, he was just surprised at how easily the young woman pulled him up. "What are you?" He asked.

"A vampire, obviously." Seras answered immediately. "You're nothing like your father, that's for sure."

"Your point…uh, Seras, was it?" Nathan asked.

Yes. And my point is one would expect you to be able to handle this sort of thing." Seras replied. "Are you dense?"

Nathan felt his face turning red. Hopefully, the lack of light would make it hard for Seras to see it. Doubtful.

"Erm, well…" his voice trailed off. "I just…well…"

"Yes?" Seras prompted.

"I, uh…wasn't expecting to find a vampire in my cellar." Nathan finished, feeling awkward.

Seras sighed. He was still just a kid, she could tell. "Here, I'll explain things. I hope you won't mind staying up past your bedtime."

_That won't be anything new,_ Nathan thought as he followed the vampire back down the corridor.

About an hour later, Nathan was back at the bottom of the staircase to the cellar, Seras having explained the entire situation about the Hellsing Organization to him.

Nate was reeling. "So let me get this straight; the Hellsing Organization has been protecting the Crown for _how_ long?"

"Almost a thousand years now." Seras replied. "I wasn't with them for the first half, really. I was turned into a vampire by my Master, Alucard, while Integra Hellsing was in charge."

_Integra…she was head of Hellsing almost five hundred years ago!_ Nathan thought.

Nathan yawned widely. It was going on 12:30 a.m., and he really needed to get some sleep.

"You'd better get to bed, Nathan." Seras said, almost as if she had read his mind. "I'll explain the rest of it in the morning."

Nathan didn't say anything. He just nodded absently and ascended the stairs to the rest of the manor.

"So, Frau Victoria ist back." The Colonel said, lounging back in the chair. "Und Herr Nathan, too! Our spy vas right after all."

"Mein Fürher," the officer behind him said. "Do you vant to dispatch ein assassin?"

"Nein, not yet." The Colonel said. "Let's haff our fun first. Let's vatch the squirm before ve send them zu Hell."

"Millenium?" Nathan asked. The initial shock from the night before had finally worn off, though the teenager still found Seras' presence unnerving.

"They're remnants of the German Nazi party." Seras explained. "In the early 2000s the tried to start another world war."

"Why?" Kaminala asked. For some odd reason, she wasn't as nervous around the vampire as anyone else. Even though it was their first meeting.

"I don't know the specifics, but for some reason they still had the mindset of world domination." Seras replied. "That, and they were a bunch of war-mongers."

"Okay, that makes no sense." Lin stated. "Were they a bunch of insane psychopaths or something?"

"Yes." Seras said simply. Lin paled. Either she hadn't heard the sarcasm in his remark, or she just chose to ignore it and gave a literal answer.

"No wonder dad's been on edge." Kaminala muttered. Nathan heard her, though.

"What are you talking about?" He asked. "You mean you've heard of Millenium?"

Lin looked at her. So did Nate. Seras crossed her legs, seemingly the only one who wasn't surprised by Kaminala's reaction. She nodded her head calmly in encouragement. Kaminala looked slightly anxious, then took a deep breath and answered.

"My dad was an informant for the American branch of the Hellsing Organization."

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger, anyone? As always, I'll be updating this fanfic at the end of next month. <strong>

**And don't forget to read and review!**


	6. Millennium

**Hello there, readers/minions. (Just joking about the minions part) Chapter 5 is up, and I have some...icky news. Since there is no way for me to get online at home, I literally cannot get online AT ALL more than two, maybe three times a month. To do so, I have to go to the neighboring town, and because of money issues...yeah, that's not too often. Don't worry; I'll keep on updating! It'll just be sporadic. At the very least, you won't see me leave FanficNet anytime soon, but you'll have to wait a while for updates...again. I might even try updating my fanfics every time I can get online, so please bear with me on this.**

**Now on to the thank-yous! For Story Alerts I thank KYVampire and . I'd also like to thank KYVampire for his Author Alert, as well. Same thing with the Review he gave me; Big thank you! ^^**

**As usual, I don't own Hellsing. It belongs to Kouta-sensei. **

* * *

><p><strong>5<strong>

**Millennium**

Nathan stared at her in disbelief. Her father, a Major in the United States Air Force, was an informant for the Hellsing Organization.

"No, she's not joking." Seras said seriously, reading their incredulous expressions. "I've worked win Ardon Firestorm before, and he's at least partly insane."

"That's comforting," Lin muttered. "At least now we've got fair warning." Kaminala whacked him upside the head.

"I usually ended up finding things out that I shouldn't have known." Kaminala clarified. "I'm just wondering why you're so interested in Hellsing, Nate."

Nathan hesitated. He couldn't really tell them that he was supposed to be the head of Hellsing, but he couldn't figure out any other way to get out of it.

"I…uh…well…" he began. Kaminala was giving him an odd look. "My last name is false. My actual name is Nathan Hellsing, not Harrison."

"Well, that helps." Kaminala said. "Lin, what's up?"

"I was just wondering how long it'd take you to figure it out." Lin replied. "I managed to worm it out of Nate a few months ago. Turns out, good ol' Nate here will tell you anything after he's had enough caffeine pumped into his system."

"Shut up," Nathan grumbled. Kaminala whacked Lin again.

"Back on topic." Seras replied. "Tresson and I managed to find out something pertaining to Millenium a few weeks ago—"

"Wait a sec!" Nate interrupted. "Anthony's in on this?"

"Of course." Seras replied. "Tresson has been one of Hellsing's top assassins for years. I thought Sir Darian, your father, had told you that."

"Well, he didn't" Nathan replied. "Just like he didn't tell me that the Organization employed a vampire!"

"Looks like you're going to be finding out on the job, then." Seras said. "As I was saying, Tresson and myself have found out that there's a Millennium spy in the upper echelon of the Hellsing Organization. We don't know if Charles knows about this or not, but we're not about to tell him."

"Who's he?" Lin asked, but Nathan answered.

"He's the guy in charge of Hellsing until I turn eighteen." He said. "Antonio Charles is the steward of the Organization."

"Exactly, and he'll do anything to stay in control." Seras said. "That's why we aren't going to tell him about the Millennium spy. There's a good chance he'll use the infiltration to his own advantage."

"Or just not believe you." Kaminala said. "Or even, if he is using the spies to his advantage, he'll deny it altogether. It he's willing to do anything to stay in control…"

"He may even try to kill Nate." Lin said in realization. "Or he could even be a spy himself."

"Which is why Tresson and myself are investigating this on our own." Seras said. "There's another reason I contacted Nathan."

"What is it?" Nate asked.

"We want to get Armando Charles out of power." Seras said. "In order to do that, we've got to prove that you're able to be in charge now. If we can't, Charles will stay in power no matter what we do."

The holographic screen flicked on. A heavyset face with a blonde goatee was the first thing the spy saw. "Haff you contacted Herr Hellsing yet?" the Colonel asked.

"Yes, My Füher." The spy replied. "He is…"

"He ist vat?" The Colonel prompted. He was not one for dilly-dallying.

"He is…unexpected." The spy said. "He was scared out of his skin when he first met Seras." He sighed. "I tried to tell her it was a bad idea…"

"Scared out of his skin?" the Colonel asked. "The heir to Hellsing family vas scared out of his skin by a vampire girl?"

"Apparently," the spy replied. "Do want me to eliminate him?"

The Colonel was silent for a minute. "Nein," he said. "Vait. Let uns see if ve kann bring him to our side first."

"I will, Füher," the spy replied. "I will let him be. For now."

The Colonel nodded and the connection was cut. The spy left the room, the holographic wall shimmering as he walked through it. To anyone else, it looked like the far wall in his living area. After all, what better way to hide something than right out in the open?

Kaminala was doing some research on her computer when her cell phone rang. "Heya." She said, answering it with the headset.

"Konichiwa, Kaminala-san!" A teenager said from the other end. "I heard your dad got transferred to England. How's it going there?"

"Hi, Taguchi. It's pretty good. Did you get the e-mail I sent you?" Kaminala replied. "You can stop with the 'san' though. I told you that when my dad was stationed in Japan…"

"Force of habit." Taguchi replied. "I got the e-mail, but that's not why I'm calling."

"Then spill it." Kaminala said. "Why are you calling me at," she looked at her clock, "one in the morning?"

"I'm 890 meters in the air right now." Taguchi replied. "I've signed up for a study abroad program in the UK, and it looks like we're going to the same school."

"Great," Kaminala replied. "Just what I needed—an over-smart Japanese guy flirting with me."

"Hey! I never flirted with you!" Taguchi replied hotly. "Well, that and the info you sent me was also part of the reason. Did you tell this guy that you were going to tell me?"

"Yes." Kaminala replied. "That's why the e-mail was coded."

"Well, it was a pain in the ass to crack." Taguchi said. "You were right. These guys are the same Millennium that attacked the Tokyo Tower ten years ago."

"Did you find out why they attacked?" Kaminala asked.

"No, that stuff's uber classified." Taguchi replied. "All I know is that it was led by a werewolf huntress."

"Well, considering how people were panicking, I can understand why the media would come up with a load of crack for an explanation." Kaminala said. "But why is Millennium using werewolves when their main goal is to build an immortal army?"

Taguchi was silent for a few minutes. "You tell me, Kaminala." He said. "You're the werewolf here, not me."


	7. Werewolf

**Hi there all! Once again, I am back. Last week I updated my two YGO-verse fanfics (_Through Another's Eyes_ and _Remembrance_), so this week I'm updating _Heir to Hellsing_. This month's thank yous go out to Major Simi for her adding this to her Story Alerts. Sadly there were no reviews for last chapter, but I'm still updating! I'm not THAT cruel!**

**As always, I hope you all enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**Werewolf**

"Another student?" Nathan asked in chemistry the next day. "That's the third one this year!"

The student in question was paired with Lin, and Nathan was working with the German student—Wolfgang Brönnen—whom had joined the class closer to the beginning of the year.

"Hm?" Wolfgang asked. He was busy mixing the solutions.

"The new kid." Nathan said distractedly. "What was his name again? Tagami?"

"Taguchi Yamato," Wolfgang corrected. "Your point?"

"Nothing, it's just more…active this year with the foreign exchange students." Nate replied.

"Says the guy who got himself hit in the head vith a dodge ball," Wolfgang muttered. "Are you done massing the sodium hydroxide?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Here…" Nathan handed the other teen the base, still distracted.

Wolfgang looked at Nate. "Vat's wrong?"

"I'm fine," Nathan said, scribbling something random on his paper. Wolfgang shrugged and went back to the lab work.

_**000**_

"I've been doing all the research I can, but I still keep coming up blank!" Nathan said that day at lunch. "I know there's something substantial in my dad's old databases, but I can't get into them! He never told me the password!"

"Calm down, will you?" Lin asked through his sandwich. "You're the one who's always yelping about how he should keep his family business a secret…"

"Can it." Nathan said. "I don't need any comments from the peanut gallery.

"But still, it's frustrating!" he continued. "I met up with Kaminala in Algebra today, but she said she hasn't found anything either…"

"Hey guys." Kaminala said as Lin was about to answer. "I take it you've met the new guy."

"Met? No. He's in my chemistry class." Nate replied.

"Well, consider this your first time." The new guy flopped down beside the tree the small group was gathering around. "Taguchi Yamato."

"Nate Harrison." Nathan said, shaking the hand. "Uh, I take it you know Kaminala?"

Taguchi started on the cold egg rolls in his lunch. "Her dad was stationed in Japan a few years ago." He said as Kaminala sat down. "She went to my junior high school before her dad got relocated again."

"Which is why my mom wants him to freaking retire." Kaminala said as she started on her lunch. "We keep on getting sent from country to country." She bit into the apple. "But then again, we haven't really managed to stay in one place for more than two or three years."

"Which is why she left Japan in the first place." Taguchi said. "By the way, I already know about what you're inheriting."

"Uh, what did you say?" Nate said, his fork stopped a few inches from his mouth. "I'm not inheriting anything—"

"Yeah, and I'm Oda Nobunaga." Taguchi retorted. "You gotta remember—I'm friends with Kaminala."

"You told him?" Lin yelped. "You've gotta be kidding!"

"And I'm not a taddle-tale, bub." Taguchi said, looking at Lin. "I know about Kaminala's little secret as well."

Nathan looked at Kaminala. "What secret?" He asked.

"You don't want to know," Kaminala said. "Trust me."

"That's what you told me before I found out." Taguchi said. "You didn't seem all that shy about it after that."

"Can it." Kaminala said. Nathan and Lin looked at her.

"Okay, what's up?" Lin asked. "What've you been hiding?"

Kaminala glared at him. "I'll tell you guys at a better time. Now, it'll just be a burden." She said, and got up and walked away.

Nathan turned to Taguchi. "What's up? What do you know about Kaminala that she won't tell us?"

Taguchi looked at Nate over the top of his soda can. "That I can't tell you," he said. "It's more complicated than you'd like to know, and I agree with her—it's probably best that you're not told until later."

_**000**_

"So zat's Britain's military headquarters," the commander said. "Doesn't look wery vell protected."

"Don't get cocky," his companion said. "Remember, they have dealt with Millennium before. They have learned from that experience."

"Zey're humans!" the commander retorted. "Zey are foolish little insects! Ve haff defeated zem before, und ve vill defeat zem again!"

The companion didn't say anything. He had been part of the strike against London in the 21st century, and he had watched as the Hellsing Organization—led by Integra Windgates Fairbrook Hellsing—defeated their forces. He had also stood by as the humans once again showed their insufferable (though part of him admired the trait) resilience, and rebuilt themselves from the destruction.

However, Hellsing's trump card, Alucard, had disappeared. To this day, the legendary vampire was nowhere to be found. There were rumors that he was dead, but the former Royal Navy captain didn't believe it. He knew that Alucard was still out there, letting the Millennium operatives—especially the younger ones—fall into a false sense of security.

The captain didn't share the confidence of his young companion.

"Remember what the Colonel said," the captain said. "Don't get reckless—wait until we get back information on their defenses."

"I know ze routine!" The excitable commander replied. "Just because you haff been vith our Füher longer—"

"I was with the last attack on London!" the captain replied hotly. "I watched as our forces were decimated by Hellsing! We thought we were finally going to win, and then Hellsing Organization destroyed us! Yes, they lost their trump card in the process, but we were still beaten! To make matters worse, our greatest Füher, Herr Major, was killed!"

"He vas veak!" the commander said. "It vas gut zat someone killed him!"

The captain didn't reply to this retort. In truth, he doubted the Colonel's ability to lead. About the only thing the man—if he could be called a man—was good for little more than Ghoul food.

But it seemed like their little spy was right.

The report finally came in. the defenses of the Royal Military Headquarters was expectedly low. It wasn't as weak as they had hoped but they could still strike a critical blow to the human defenses.

"You remember the orders." The captain told the commander. "I'll come in the front and divert most of their attack, then you come in from the back for the major attack. As humans, they are slow and have to wait for directions. We will take them out easily with our Ghouls."

The commander smiled maliciously. "Of course! How could I forget?" he said. "Ze blood is vat I live for!"

The commander took his forces with him to the point to stage his attack.

"Well, time for some action, boys," The captain said, adjusting his coat. "Let's have some fun."

_**000**_

"Sir," the young lieutenant at the security controls said. "We've got some intruders coming through the main gate."

"Impossible!" The CO, a lieutenant colonel said. "What are the details on the intruders?"

"Uh, they aren't registering as human, Sir." the lieutenant said. "In fact, they're not even registering as alive!"

"What?" the lieutenant colonel said. He strode over to the lieutenant's console and peered over his shoulder. The lieutenant was right. "Bring them up onscreen. I want to see what we're dealing with."

The lieutenant fiddled with the controls at his console, bringing up an image on the holographic screen. "You said the readings indicated them as dead," the lieutenant colonel said.

"They did, Sir." The lieutenant replied. "Or at least he's supposed to be."

"Well, he's not." The superior officer said. "Wait, what's this now…?"

More readings had popped up on the console, and the number kept growing. "Sir, those are life-forms as well, but they're registering as dead also," the lieutenant said. "Seems like the same…well, I don't know how to say it, Sir."

"Species?" The lieutenant colonel suggested.

"Sort of, but not really," the lieutenant was saying as he searched the database. "More like…oh, uh-oh."

"What are they?" The CO askled. Uh-oh was never good, especially when dealing with a security risk.

"The extra readings are Ghouls, Sir." The lieutenant said. He looked up at his superior. "Sir, it looks like they're readying for an attack."

"Which can only mean that man is…" the lieutenant colonel's words trailed off as the man looked into the security camera and smiled.

He had fangs.

Without a word, the man gave the camera the middle finger and shot it out, ending the video feed.

"A vampire," the CO whispered in disbelief. They were supposed to have been killed, with the exception of the one employed by the Hellsing Organization—Seras Victoria. Of course, there were the rumors about her predicessor…

"Sir!" the captain at the communications control station said. "They're breaking down our defenses!"

"Red Alert! Make sure you let the general know about this!" the lieutenant colonel looked to the captian. "How long until they break through?"

"Not long, Sir." The captain said. "At this rate, they'll be through in ten minuets."

"Mobilize the defense force." The lieutenant colonel ordered. "And let Hellsing know that we've got a Ghoul problem."

_**000**_

Nathan ran down the hall to his room to get his .22 Glock revolver. He had his cell phone in one hand, and a wireless communications headset in the other. It was a miracle that they were letting him enter the combat, much to his mother's dismay.

"I'm not kidding about this, Lin!" Nate was saying as he fumbled with the lock. "It's definitely Ghouls—I know the signs."

"_Whatever,"_ Lin said from the other end. _"You sure you're not going to get your ass killed?"_

"I won't!" Nathan said as he grabbed his gun and ammo and ran back out the door. "Trust me."

"_I'm not too sure if I should. What in hell possessed you to do this!"_ Lin replied. _"I have to get to a band rehersal for the show next weekend. Please come back alive. I don't wanna have to find a new drummer!"_

"No prob," Nathan said, "All I gotta do is survive getting pumped full of bullets and a bunch of Ghouls trying to eat my brains. Not to mention that there's a pretty high possiblity of my head getting chopped off. See ya at school!" And he hung up.

Right as Nathan reached the boarding area for the troops, Tresson stopped him. "Sir Nathan, a moment please."

"What is it?" Nathan asked. He had already strapped on his helmet. _This disguise had better work!_

Tresson handed Nathan a sword in a crimson sheath, belt attached, with the Hellsing family seal. Nathan took the weapon in his hands carefully. "What is it?" He asked.

"It is the Hellsing family sword. Every head of the Hellsing Organization—and the family, of course—has owned and been knighted with it." Tresson replied. "Now, Sir Nathan, it is yours."

Nate stared at the sheathed blade in wonder. "I-I'm not even of age yet." He said. "I don't even know how to use a sword!"

"It matters not." Tresson said. "You are the only one right now who can wield it. There is a type of ward on the sword itself that prevents anyone other than the family from using it without the owners permission. This is why I can touch it, and Charles cannot."

Nathan carefully belted the sword around his waist and drew the blade. There was Latin writing on it, though he didn't have the time to read it. "Thank you," he said as he clumsily returned the sword to its sheath. "I'll make sure it—"

Tresson cut him off "Not time!" He said. "Get on the transport, now. We must prove that you are capable of taking control of the Organization as soon as possible."

"Wait, how do you know all this?" Nathan asked as he rushed into the chaos.

"No time. I'll explain later, when you're back from the conflict." Tresson replied. "Now go!"

Nathan nodded, then ran into the organized chaos.

And prayed that he would come back alive.

In a matter of minutes they had arrived at the combat site. Nathan's face was covered in a cold sweat; this was the first time he had ever gone into real combat. Up until this moment, it had all been simulated. He didn't listen to the last-minute briefing—he was too busy wondering whether he'd survive or not.

Once they had stopped, the charged into the combat zone. Nathan nearly froze in fear; there were corpses everywhere—mutilated, blood-drained, dismembered, disemboweled, decapitated, turned into mincemeat by bullets, incinerated, and all number of things. Blood was everywhere. Leaning against a bloody wall, Nathan barfed. _What the hell have I gotten myself into?_ He thought.

Then there were the Ghouls.

They were everywhere. The men who had already been killed were becoming the Ghouls' lunch. Just the sight of it began to bring up Nathan's last meal. Again.

"_Don't panic,"_ Seras said through the headset. _"You're going to see a lot worse than this."_

Nathan swallowed to suppress the urge to heave. "Easy for you to say!" He retorted. "You've been doing this for 500 years!"

"_Just stay calm, Nate."_ Seras replied. _"It won't take as much time as you think to adjust to the blood and guts. Trust me, I went through it."_ She cut the connection, leaving Nate on his own.

Nathan heard movement behind him. He spun around, scanning his surroundings with the M-16-style rifle at the ready. Nothing. The only thing the teen could hear was his own breath.

He heard it again, closer. Pivoting around, he caught a glimpse of what was behind him: a Ghoul. Nathan unloaded into the thing, bringing it down with about half the magazine. He stared down at the dead creature, then lifted his head in horror.

There were more.

Nathan screamed, firing the rifle, trying his best to aim for the head. He had to reload after taking down only one Ghoul.

Fumbling with the magazine, he dove behind what he assumed had been a pylon. As he was clumsily reloading the weapon, the Ghouls were firing. Their aim was shit, but several blows landed on Nathan's right arm.

Biting his bottom lip from the pain, Nathan shot out from behind the pylon, shooting at the Ghouls' heads. This time he managed to take out three.

Even after the fifth magazine, Nathan had managed to get rid of only fifteen of the Ghouls. He hadn't even dented their numbers; they kept coming. His lower lip was bleeding from biting it for so long. Bad for him, he was starting to get exhausted, and he didn't think all the blood getting on him was his.

He felt cold, rancid breath on the back of his neck. Without thinking, he grabbed his revolver from his belt and started shooting the Ghoul in the head. Its blood sprayed across his face shield and chest.

Then his shoulder erupted in sudden pain. He staggered forward, tripping over the dead Ghoul. Nathan pushed himself over and scuttled backward until he hit the wall, which he used to help himself up. The Ghoul that attacked him had long claw-like blades strapped to its wrists and hands.

Nathan shot at it, his last three bullets hitting the Ghoul in non-vital areas. The only weapon he had left was the sword.

He drew it, and held it out in front of himself awkwardly.

Needless to say, Nate had no idea what he was doing.

Just as the Ghoul lunged at him, Nathan squinted his eyes shut and positioned the sword across his body in what he hoped was a defensive stance. Then he heard a loud, angry growl come out of nowhere. Tentatively, he cracked open one eye.

A beautiful red wolf had taken out the Ghoul in one shot, having crushed its head. The wolf stood facing the rest of the Ghouls for an instant, then attacked them with unreal speed. Nathan watched open-mouthed as the wolf made short work of the remaining monsters.

When the wolf finished, it turned to Nathan and started towards him slowly. On instinct, Nate backed up—or at least tried to. The wall was in the way.

Nathan's breathing had become ragged, and his heart was pounding. After what the animal had done to the Ghouls, he didn't even want to _think_ about what it could do to him.

Then, right before his eyes, the wolf pushed itself up onto its hind legs and morphed into a human. One he recognized.

"K-Kaminala?" Nathan asked. "What—" his voice cracked. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Kaminala folded her arms in front of her. The black T-shirt and jeans she was wearing were ripped and torn, her arms were bloody and her orange-hued hair was matted with blood. "What does it look like?" She snapped. "I'm saving your sorry ass!"

"B-b-b-but, you're a-…you're a—" Nathan began, but he didn't get a chance to finish before Kaminala cut him off.

"Nate, look out!" She shouted, pointing off to his right with wide eyes. Nathan turned to face whatever was there, but he wasn't fast enough to block the oncoming attack.

A bright red flash of energy weapon fire connected with the side of his head. Sharp pain erupted as it hit, and Nathan felt warm blood pouring down his face. Vaguely, he heard Kaminala shouting something in another language.

He was unconscious before he hit the ground.


	8. Everyone has Secrets

******I'm back again, everyone! Since last chapter, there's only been one review from Major Simi, to whom I'm extending my thanks. On the other hand...she was the only reviewer since last chapter *sadface*. I'm posting this new chapter either way, because I'm not a moron who's going to hold my stories hostage for reviews!**

**And now that we all know what Kaminala is, time to see things from her point of view. As well as a little nugget to chew on till next time...**

**As usual, I don't own Hellsing; the series belongs to Hirano Kouta. I'm only writing this for the fun of it, and I'm definitely not getting paid for it.**

* * *

><p><strong>7<strong>

**Everyone has Secrets**

**K**aminala was standing by the window of Nathan's hospital room. He was still unconscious from the attack. _It's times like this I'm glad I'm a werewolf._ She thought.

Kaminala let her mind wander back to the night almost a week earlier. She had wanted to kill the bastard.

And, she kinda did…

She watched in horror as the red phaser fire tore through the air, heading for Nathan's head. It hit. Right as she headed toward him.

"NATHAN!" Kaminala shouted as see reached him. He checked for a pulse. He was alive.

"You care for that fool?" the soldier with the phaser asked incredulously. He shook his head. "American zese days."

Kaminala launched herself at the soldier. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!" She shouted in German. "Last I checked, you were loyal to the clan!"

"Wirklich? Really?" the werewolf soldier asked. "If you haven't noticed, zis particular branch of ze clan doesn't…agree with your family's choice of allies."

Kaminala growled. It was feral, like a wolf's. "Lesse…maybe the clan lead has _morals?!"_ she shot back. "You used to work for the German branch of Hellsing!"

The soldier just looked at her. "I got bored." He said "Und not to mention, ze pay vas not too gut. Und it vas rather slow." The ass smiled to himself. "So, ve decided to vork for Millennium. Me und the rest of the branch."

Kaminala grabbed him at the neck. "Scheiβkopf." She said. "Fucking Scheiβkopf."

The soldier gasped. He scrabbled at her grip. "Surprised?" She asked. "Or did you just think that women were pussies, only good for sex?"

He tried to answer, but couldn't—Kaminala was preventing him from breathing. Finally, his neck snapped.

Kaminala let the limp form drop to the ground. She tapped her headset. "Seras? You there?" She asked.

"_What is it?"_ Seras said from the other end. _"Did something happen?"_

"Yeah," Kaminala said. "I just took down the guy who caused the dropout of Nate's comm." She turned him over. "He shot Nate in the head with a phaser gun."

"_What happened to the shooter?"_ Seras asked. It sounded like she was moving around.

Kaminala checked Nathan's vital signs again. Breathing was good; so was the pulse and body temp. Well, sort of; because of her empathy, she could feel the fading of Nathan's life. He needed a doctor. Now. "I killed him." She admitted. "Stupid people have fragile necks."

"Sorry, no time für jokes, smartass." A German accent piped up through the line. Wolfgang. "Kann you get out of zere?"

"Yeah, whatever." Kaminala said, lifting the unconscious Nathan onto her shoulder. "Seras, Wolf, meet me at the back entrance, please. I'm getting Nate outta here."

"You in there?" Lin asked, waving a hand in front of her face. "Earth to Kaminala! Did your circuts get fried?"

Kaminala grabbed Lin's with unearthly speed. And strength. "Can it, nimrod." She said "Be glad I'm not pissed." She let go of his wrist.

"Ouch." Lin grumbled, rubbing his wrist. "So you really are a werewolf."

"Gee, what gave you that idea?" Kaminala asked sarcastically. She walked over to her seat by Nathan's bed and straddled it. "As if my life wasn't screwed-up enough—I'm abnormal enough as it is, getting a human education, but now my clan is going to start fighting Millennium again." She paused. "Or for them."

Lin sighed, and pulled up a chair for himself and sat down. "And here I am, hoping Grandpa's halberd won't have to come back into use…"

Kaminala looked at Lin. "Well, looks like you've got some secrets of your own, Lin Xi-Joon." She said.

Lin didn't look her in the eye. "Everyone has Secrets." He said. "You of all people should know that."

He straightened. "By the way," he asked. "Who the hell is Kaltraine?"

Kaminala got up to leave. "You'll find out." She said. "After all, everyone has secrets." And she left.

Lin looked at the door for a few seconds after Kaminala left, then turned back to the unconscious Nathan. "Dude," he said. "Do you really want to be friends with killers?"

_Like me?_

* * *

><p><em><em>**So even Nathan's best friend, Lin has a secret of his own... What is it? Feel free to make guesses of your own in this month's review challenge; try and get to five reviews this month, and make sure they mean something! Don't worry, tho'; I'll still update if I don't get the reviews. Until next time, have fun reading!**

**~Hikari Hellion**


	9. Kaltraine

**The first of the newly minted chapters! New material at last for everyone to read, whee! My utmost thanks goes out to Major Simi for her sweet review. PS, I am a bit curious as to where you got your username, as it reminds me of the Dark-Hunters….**

**As always, read and review, and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 8<span>**

**Kaltraine**

**L**in was jerked from sleep as he felt someone shaking his shoulder with a firm grip.

"Kann you hear me?" A heavily accented voice asked. "Vake up! The bell rang a couple of minuets ago!"

Lin drowsily lifted his head from his folded arms. It was Wolfgang. "Hi," he mumbled, still half asleep. "Lemme guess; I slept through English again?"

Wolfgang nodded. "You're starting to take after Nate." He commented.

Lin and Nathan had come to know the German teen since they had found him lurking near a game store they liked to frequent. It was then that they had found out that he was a foreign exchange student from Germany. He was also killer at chess.

Yawning, Lin followed Wolfgang to their next class. "Didn't you get any sleep last night?" He asked. "Nate I can believe; it's you I'm vorried about."

"Not really," Lin replied. "I was up all night studying…" he immediately regretted it. The excuse was the same one Nathan kept on using when he fell asleep in class. He could tell that Wolfgang didn't believe him either.

He glared at Lin with crossed arms. "Und next you'll expect me to believe that you've started performing Christian pop vith your group," he said. "'Up all night studying' my ass. You don't stay up all night studying. That's Nate's job. Spill it; vat's going on?"

Lin was backed into a corner. "Uh, nothing really," he said. Unlike with Nate, Lin really was up all night, but he wasn't studying; he was stressing over all the crap that was going on. And the fact that Nathan was still in the hospital with no signs of improving.

Wolfgang raised an eyebrow. "Bullshit." He said. "Nathan's last name wouldn't happen to Hellsing, vould it?"

Lin froze. "How'd you…?"

"I guessed." Wolfgang said, his face fixed. "Spill it. You to haff been keeping something secret. I vant to know vat it is." He leaned in to Lin and lowered his voice. "I'm assuming the reason Nathan's in the hospital isn't an accident is it?"

Lin studied Wolfgang for several minutes. _He knows way more than he lets on._ He thought. "Fine. You got it right on the mark; you know who Nate is, you know the real reason he's in the hospital. How much else do you know?"

Wolfgang sat down at the back of the class. Lin followed him. "I know about an organization called Hellsing, a group trying to restart WWIII, und that there are vampires and vervolves involved."

Lin let out a breath and leaned back. "You're informed, aren't you?"

"Extremely." Wolfgang was eyeing him. "So, haff I told you anything you don't already know?"

Lin shook his head. "I don't think anything I tell you could be news to you either." He said.

"The details on how Nathan ended up in the hospital would be nice." Wolfgang said. "Kaminala didn't tell m much."

Lin nearly upended his desk, with him still in it. "You know Kaminala!?"

"Keep your voice down, und yes." Wolfgang replied. "Ever heard of an inspector known as Kaltraine?"

"Yeah…." Lin said. "What does he and Kaminala have to do with this?" He'd heard Kaminala mention him in Nate's hospital room.

Wolfgang smiled a bit and started tapping on his data pad. "I'm Kaltraine." He said. "I was going to tell Nathan in person, but seeing as he's in the hospital…."

"You told me instead." Wolfgang nodded. "Because you knew I'd get the info to Nate."

"Richtig!" Wolfgang said, grinning. "Und before you ask, I'm on your side. I vant to beat Millennium as much as you do. I'm an orphan thanks to them."

"How…what…huh?" Lin babbled, sitting back up. "Er…telling Nate your little secret is going to be rather hard right now."

"Warum?"

Lin assumed the word meant "why". "Because Nate's still in critical condition. The doctors don't know if he'll make it."

"Ouch," Wolfgang said. He looked it. "I'm sorry…has he ended up there before?"

"Not in the condition he's in now." Lin said. "He took a laser rifle shot to his head and chest. The most he's ever been in the hospital before is a disagreement with his skateboard and a halfpipe."

"I don't even vant to know." Wolfgang said. "And the doctors aren't sure if he'll survive?" Lin shook his head. The German whistled. "Yeow. That's not good."

"Tell me about it. He's my best friend, and the next time I see him might be in a casket." Lin said, opening a bag of gummy bears as quietly as he could. "If you're Kaltraine, is there a chance that you'd know how to save him?"

Wolfgang scanned his memory for a few moments. Lin popped a gummy bear into his mouth. "Nein, es tut mir leid." He replied. At Lin's look, he translated. "No, I'm sorry."

Lin sighed loudly. "It was worth a shot, at least."

_**000**_

"I think I might know a way to improve Nate's chances of survival." Seras said.

The group—Lin, Kaminala, Taguchi, and Wolfgang—had convened in Kaminala's backyard. It was night, to accommodate Seras' inability to stand sunlight. "What is it?" Lin and Kaminala asked in unison.

"Well…it's not normally used, for health reasons, but if it's done correctly a vampire can transfer some of their healing abilities to a human." Seras replied.

"How's that work?" Taguchi asked.

"The vampire—me, in this case—would inject a small amount of her blood into the bloodstream of the person she's transferring the ability to." Seras explained. "Only enough to give his system the help it needs to heal his wounds and come out alive. He wouldn't become a vampire, though his ability to heal would be similar to that of a vampire's. It's really risky though, which is why it's not done very often."

"How big of a risk?" Kaminala asked.

"Vampire and human blood don't always mix. For one thing, the blood types have to be the same." Seras replied.

"I thought blood types didn't matter with vampires!" Lin exclaimed.

"It doesn't, not when a vampire is turning someone." Seras replied. "I learned that from my master. When a vampire is helping a human to survive without turning them, it does matter. A lot. You know what Nathan's blood type is?"

"Er…O positive, I think." Lin replied.

"That should take care of the first hurdle, then." Seras replied. "Another reason it wouldn't work is…well, when vampire blood gets injected directly into a human's bloodstream, it tends to…go nuts."

"How does it 'go nuts'?" Wolfgang asked.

"It's hard to explain, simply because I've never done it before." Seras replied. "But basically what happens is it tries to take over the human's blood supply, effectively killing the white and red blood cells."

"So there's just as much of a chance of this killing Nate as saving him." Kaminala said. Seras nodded. "Joy…"

Taguchi looked to Lin. "He's your best friend," he said. "I think you should make the choice in this situation."

Lin was silent for a few moments. He stared sullenly into his iced tea. "I'll…let's do it." He replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Cross your fingers and hope it works. And, with any luck, we'll see the results in the next two chapters! As always, read and review, and tell your friends!<strong>

**~HikariHellion**


	10. Vampire Blood

**I've got only one thank-you this month, and it goes out to akira45 for favoriting this story and me! Of course, all you anonymous readers, and those of you who keep on coming back for more.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**Vampire Blood**

**L**in held up the syringe. Seras had given it to him the night before. "You'll need to inject it into his arm where the IV is so they won't notice a new hole." She had said. "There's just enough there to give him a fighting chance. I don't trust giving him any more; it could do more harm than good."

Lin sighed. _I still wish we didn't have to do this._ He thought. _But I don't want Nate to die either. Just because he's a vampire hunter doesn't stop him from being my friend._

Kaminala put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. "It'll work," She reassured him. Lin nodded, still not entirely sure. "Lin, it'll work. Their blood types are the same."

"Yeah, but Seras said there wasn't a guarantee—" Lin started.

"That he'll die." Kaminala interrupted. "Lin, it'll work. Don't ask me how I know, it just will."

Lin nodded, gulping. He put the syringe to Nathan's arm and injected the vampire blood. He removed the needle. They waited; nothing happened. "Well, looks like all we can do now is wait." He sighed, pocketing the syringe.

Kaminala's eyes lingered on Nathan's face for several more moments before nodding in agreement. She grasped his hand and gave it a squeeze. "Yeah," she whispered. "I was hoping for something a bit more…dramatic."

"Like what?" Lin asked.

Kaminala shrugged, still holding Nathan's hand. "I dunno…like him waking up." She said. "He looks as…lifeless as before."

Lin nodded. "C'mon; we'll be late for dinner." He said. "Wolf invited us to his place for pizza, remember?"

"Yeah, I know." Kaminala said. She gave Nathan's hand another squeeze, a little firmer this time before leaving.

If the two had stayed just a few moments longer, they would've seen a sharp spike in his heartbeat.

_**000**_

"Und it gets better; the dummkopf decided to go from 80 kilometers per hour to zip, und stood on the break!" Wolf said, motioning with his hands what had happened. "Ah, mein Gott…I never screamed so lout in my life, or so many swearwords." He laughed. "I vas surprised his ears veren't bleeding ven I vas don vith him. Then again, there vas one hell of a holdup because of his stunt!"

Kaminala shook her head. "Oh geez…I think your driver had a 'failure to engage brain' moment."

"Must haff." Wolf said, pouring himself some more Pepsi. "Ugh…you should've seen him ven ve got back to our HQ. Not only did I yell at him in the car, the person in charge of the investigation—yes, I know I vas the one in charge in reality, but on paper I vasn't—laid into him ven ve got back. It vasn't pretty; I didn't stick around for the whole thing, the incident on the Autobahn had given me a headache, but from vat I heard through my room door it vas a miracle fists didn't start flying." He downed half the glass before finishing. "Needless to say, he vas off the team the next morning."

Taguchi groaned. "Failure to engage brain is right." He checked his watch; it showed 10:30 pm. "Shit! I was supposed to be home by now!"

"You'd better get going then." Lin said.

Taguchi nodded as he packed up his things. "Why aren't you two leaving?"

"My parents gave me the go-ahead to stay over, considering how they know these two," she pointed to Lin and Wolf, "aren't going to try anything."

"And my parents don't care how late I stay out unless I've got homework." Lin said. His face sobered. "Well, that, and my dad's been drinking again…."

Taguchi frowned. "Why's that?"

Lin shrugged noncommitically. "Don't get me wrong, my dad's a good guy, and doesn't get drunk very often, but when he does it's scary." He replied. "You guys haven't met him, sober or otherwise, but he can't hold his liquor to safe his life. After about three beers he's blitzed, and by the time he's done with his fourth he gets nasty. Thankfully he has the sense to not go beyond one drink, but sometimes it gets to him…."

"Ouch," Wolf commented. "Has he been arrested from it?"

Lin shook his head. He downed the last of his 7up. "Thank goodness no." He replied. "Most of the reason he'll get drunk like this is because of the situation and the stress it causes. We don't have a lot of money, and we live in the bad side on Chinatown anyway, which only makes things worse. On more than one occasion my parents have made the comment that we must be the only house on the block that isn't owned by a drug dealer. Add that to the fact that they're sending me to a private school, and trying to save for my college…." He trailed off and shrugged before staring into his empty glass.

They were silent for a few minutes before Taguchi broke the silence. "Y'know, if you guys need any help—"

Lin held up his hand and shook his head. "Hey, nobody in my house—well, apart from my oldest bro, but we don't count him 'cause he got kicked out—has fell to drug dealing, and I don't think it'll go that low." He said. "You don't need to give me or my family any help, 'Guchi. We'll be fine."

Taguchi nodded. "See you guys tomorrow, then." He said, and left.

As the door closed, Kaminala stared at Lin, her face hard. "Spill the beans." She said.

Lin blinked at her. "What beans?" He asked.

"You know what I mean, Lin Xi-Joon." She said. "You may not have wanted to say anything in front of Taguchi, but you can't keep it from Wolfgang and me. He's Kaltraine, and I'm a werewolf. Taguchi is the only person in this group who's completely normal, apart from his hobby of hacking computers."

"Seriously, I don't know what you're talking about." Lin said, lying through his teeth. He had a sneaking suspicion that wasn't going to work against Kaminala and her tell-me-now-or-face-my-wrath look.

"Down, Kaminala." Wolf said quietly. "Ve both know he's hiding something—hell, Taguchi probably knows too, he just doesn't pry—but I think it's pretty clear he doesn't vant to tell us. Not right now, at least."

Lin gave Wolf a silent nod of thanks. The German returned it. Kaminala sat back, glaring at the two of them in turn. "Fine, have it your way." She said. She got up and pulled her sleeping bag out of her backpack. "I'm going to bed."

Lin let out a breath as she left the room. "Thanks for that." He said.

"Don't mention it," Wolf said, taking a sip of his Pepsi. "Just remember; you're going to haff to tell us sooner or later."

"I know that," Lin said, grabbing one of the now-cold pizza bites. He popped it in his mouth. _I just hope I can put it off as long as possible._

_**000**_

Meanwhile, something was happening at the hospital. One of the nurses was making his rounds, and was checking up on Nathan Harrison's readings, making sure everything was normal. He was improving, as he had been for the last few days, though at an accelerated rate. The nurse thought nothing of it, only made a note of improvement. He was about to leave the room when he heard something.

He turned. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, though something had definitely happened, and it had come from Nathan's bed. It had sounded like a sharp intake of breath, but that was impossible. The kid was on life-support; he was barely hanging on. He couldn't have gasped like that.

But he had. The nurse walked back to the bed, and checked the overhead readings again. They hadn't changed; slightly higher, but at the same steady rate he'd just recorded. He leaned in to study them closer, just to make sure when Nathan jerked suddenly.

And then that one jerk turned into a series of spasms.

The nurse placed his hands firmly on Nathan's shoulders and kept him still. The teenager was jerking uncontrollably; something was going wrong. "Get a doctor, ASAP!" He shouted out the door to a passing nurse. "This kid's having a fit or something! He needs attention!"

Less than a minute later a doctor came bustling in with three more nurses. "Hold him down. Langley, get his legs; Astrid, help Travers with his shoulders; Newman, get me 55 milligrams of sedative, now!" the doctor barked. The nurses obeyed, their combined efforts barely keeping the kid from hurting himself. He was jerking too wildly for the doctor to get the syringe close enough. "Travers! I need you to steady his head so I can get this into his neck without hitting something."

The nurse nodded and steadied the teenager's head. His eyes were open now, pupils dilating wildly. The bright blue eyes were staring at the ceiling, not seeing it. Something bad was happening to the kid, and it looked like it was on the verge of killing him.

The doctor managed to get the syringe into the teen's neck. He pulled away once the sedative was administered, but it hadn't done anything. "This isn't good…Astrid, get the oxygen mask off him. He's starting to hyperventilate."

Astrid nodded and freed Nathan's face of the oxygen mask. His breathing evened out slightly, but he was still gasping for breath. "Damn…the sedative isn't working…Newman, 100 milligrams of sedative! We need to get this kid out before he has a seizure or something!"

Newman nodded and measured out the requested dosage. When he was done, the doctor carefully injected it into the teen's bloodstream. Travers looked apprehensively to the monitor over the bed. The kid was still jerking, but it hadn't gotten any worse than before. His vitals on the other hand were behaving erratically; his heart rate had gone up to nearly twice its normal rate, his breathing was shallow and erratic, and his blood pressure and brain activity were skyrocketing.

"Damn," The doctor swore. "We need to get this kid stable." He looked angry at himself, about the fact that no matter what they did the kid was still having the fit. Even Travers had to admit he'd never seen anything like it.

Then, suddenly, Nathan stopped spasming. He fell still and silent, his eyes still fixed unseeing at the ceiling. His vitals not only evened out; they were going back to normal before their eyes. It looked like his body was repairing itself.

The doctor sighed, staring at the readings in disbelief. "I can't believe this," he muttered, dapping at his bald spot. His face was shining with sweat, as were everyone else's. "Travers, I want you to stay here until we're positive this kid'll be fine. Astrid, take a blood sample up to the lab. I want to figure out what made him have that fit."

The nurses followed the orders as Newman went to finish Travers' rounds. The nurse looked to the kid. _What the hell just happened here?_ He thought.

* * *

><p><strong>As always, read and review everyone! Keep reading, everyone!<strong>

**~Hikari Hellion**


	11. When it comes to Trouble

**Chapter ten is here at last! This marks the last five chapters in this story arc. Around chapter fifteen is when we get to see a change in what happens in the story…but I'm not telling what it is. Until then, feel free to anticipate. I _won't_ be giving you guys a big wait between arcs, though, so you won't have to deal with an eternal wait for new chapters. **

**I will give you a hint, though. Someone from the original Hellsing manga is going to show up in the next arc…see if you guys can guess. **

**All right, now for the thank-yous. This month's thanks go out to akira45 for adding this story to her Favorites list, and adding me to her Favorite Authors list. There weren't any comments this chapter, but that's not stopping me. **

**And out to for favoriting this story! Thanks!**

**And without further ado, the chapter. Have fun reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10:<strong>

**When it comes to Trouble…**

"**O**h come _on!_ Just let us see him!" Lin was on the verge of throwing something. The only thing keeping him from doing so was the fact that Wolfgang and Taguchi were holding him back. Kaminala had placed herself near the lamp as a precaution."

"I told you, we can't!" The nurse replied, spreading his arms. "He got worse during the night; he had some kind of fit. If it weren't for that, I'd led you kids see him. As it stands, until his condition's stabilized we can't let him have any more visitors."

Lin relaxed, but Wolf and Taguchi still didn't let him go. "Lin, lay off. Ve don't need you going ape in a hospital." The German teen said.

It was a moment before the snarl left Lin's face. "All right already; I get it." He grumbled. Tentatively, Wolf and Taguchi let him go. Still scowling, he turned and stalked off.

Kaminala sighed. _The people I hang out with,_ she thought. "Sorry about that. He's been a bit on-edge since Nathan had that accident."

"I can tell," the nurse said, his eyes keeping track on Lin as he left. Wolf was with him, presumably on standby for another blow-up.

Kaminala gave the nurse her thanks—and a promise that Lin would get his temper in check the next time they visited—and followed after the three boys. "Lin, I know your upset but—"

"But nothing." Lin growled. He was fuming. "It's been nearly a month since the night at the military compound; he's been recovering the entire time. Plus Seras' blood idea. He should be in better condition by now! Instead, he's back in the fucking ICU!"

"Lin, shut up." Taguchi said sharply. "The last thing we need is another fiasco like back there."

Lin growled in response.

Taguchi sighed loudly. "You know, I'm going to be nice and punch you _after_ we're out the door." He said. "This piss-off pinhead act of yours is getting to be a real pain in the ass."

Lin glared. "'Real pain in the ass'? And that's supposed to mean _what?!_"

Taguchi stopped and returned Lin's glare. "It means get off your pissy bent!" he snapped. "Yes, the rest of us are worried sick about Nate right now, too, but in all honesty we're _all_ better served by _not_ acting like depressed little emo kids."

Before Wolf or Kaminala could do anything, Lin had launched himself at Taguchi and tackled him to the ground. Swearing in English, Chinese, and Japanese emanated from the pair as they brawled. If it weren't for the flying fists, Wolf and Kaminala would've been able to intervene.

Even so, Kaminala dove in and pulled the pair apart after a minute or two of their fighting. She came out with a few new bruises. "You two are damned lucky we're in a hospital," she growled at the two. They were too busy glowering at each other to notice. Kaminala resisted the urge to sigh and popped them both in the nose.

"Ouch! What the _fucking hell_ was that for?!" Lin was pinching his nose.

"Shit, woman! Are you _insane?!_" Taguchi had reverted to Japanese. Kaminala still understood him.

"You _**both**_ need to grow the hell up!" Kaminala snapped at the two. "Act your ages, not your shoe sizes! You're acting like one of those old post-WWIII operating systems!"

"He started it," Taguchi said lamely, sounding like he had a bad head cold with his broken nose.

"I don't care who the hell started it! What are you guys, _six?!_ USE YOUR FUCKING BRAINS INSTEAD OF BEATING THE SHIT OUT OF EACH OTHER!" Kaminala was bordering on shouting by now. "Stop being infants who stole each others' toys! It's stupid, and you're _both_ pissing me off!"

Wolfgang came up to Kaminala and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I think it's time _you_ calmed down, Kaminala." He said gently. "Though, she's got a point about you two; stop acting like children and use your brains for something other than keeping your heads from caving in. Ve haff enough of that vith politicians."

Lin and Taguchi muttered their truce as security and several nurses came up to where the mini-brawl had happened. Kaminala had to explain why the two were bruised-up and that she'd busted both their noses. Wolfgang sighed.

_This is going to be a long day_.

_**000**_

"So, let me get this straight; Nathan Hellsing ist not dead?"

The spy, on bended knee, nodded. "I am sorry, Herr Fürher." He said. "I tried my best to make sure he was in the middle of the combat at the military complex. Unfortunately, I did not know that he would have someone come to his rescue."

"Two somebodies." The Colonel said. "The _vervolf_ who assisted him vas being aided by Kaltrain; a German." He uttered the last two words with venom. "Traitor."

"Herr Fürher, it is true that our movement is only sympathized with by a very small fraction of your countrymen—"

"Are you saying I am vrong, mein servant?"

"Never, Herr Fürher."

The Colonel leaned back in his chair, a satisfied smile playing across his lips. "Gut," he said. "Now, I assume you know the hospital Herr Nathan ist being cared for, yes?"

The spy nodded. "Of course."

"Excellent," the Colonel's smile turned into a maniacal grin. "Ve shall strike tonight. Herr Nathan Skyler Hellsing's life shall end tonight.

"This effort vill not end in failure."

_**000**_

"This _can't_ be happening!"

"I'm quite sure it _is_ happening, Seras." Tresson sighed. He was tapping away at the slate in his hand. Seras had hers under her armpit, holding it against her side as she gestured. "The hospital Nathan is recuperating in has been attacked. _Why_ Charles has decided to not send in Hellsing is beyond me. He's being a damned fool in my opinion."

"That's my point exactly!" Seras said. Her blue eyes were flashing. She was going nuts. "Once I find out why the bloody hell that _idiot_ is letting a hospital be destroyed I swear I'm going to—"

"Lecture him to death." Tresson interrupted as he spotted Nathan's mother bustling towards them. She was wearing a pair of jeans and T-shirt under a neat jacket. "And since we're about to be harassed by Master Nathan's mother, I suggest you put your fantasies of destroying Charles out of your mind for the moment."

Seras resisted the urge to snap a reply as Nathan's mother came within hearing range. "What's happening? I heard about Millennium attacking the hospital. I want to know if Hellsing is doing anything to protect my son."

Tresson deactivated the slate and slipped it under his arm. Georgia Hellsing always managed to figure out was going wrong—no doubt a side effect of her talent for computer hacking. "You're right about Millennium attacking the hospital. Unfortunately, Hellsing isn't—"

"Then what the hell are you waiting for?! _Do_ something! I do not want to see my son go the way of my husband!" Georgia replied hotly. Definitely her Irish talking, there.

"That you'll have to take up with the idiot Charles." Seras replied sourly. "Tresson and I were just talking about that; I was of the opinion we should pound his head in until his brain gets in working order."

"And I was trying to convince her that it was a moot point, as for one Seras' idea of head-bashing would reduce Charles' brain to an unrecognizable mush." Tresson said, shooting Seras a glare. "What I was considering is we take matters into our own hands."

Georgia blinked. "And what are a vampire and an ex-mercenary butler going to do against a horde of Ghouls?" she asked.

A smile twitched the corners of Tresson's mouth. "Lady Hellsing, there is something you should know about your son's friends…"

_**000**_

"Fucking hell," Taguchi muttered. "This would be a ton easier if we had a car."

"You mean if Lin or Kaminala had a car," Wolfgang said. "Need I remind you that _our_ particular skills aren't ideal for combat?"

"_Uh, guys, I hope you realize the pickup's on."_ Kaminala said over the comm. _"Trust me, if I was old enough I'd have a driver's license, and it'd be international. Unfortunately, a DL is a bit hard to get at the age of fifteen."_

"_And I hate to break it to you guys, but the legal driving age here in England is eighteen."_ Lin added. Just from his tone Taguchi could tell he was itching to get into the fight. But, in some kind of ironic joke of the gods, they were stuck waiting for their ride, which was stuck in a traffic jam. Of all the times for rush hour, this was one of the worst. _"Damn it to hell! Where the fuck is Tresson?!"_

"Language, Lin." Taguchi muttered. Wolf gave him a glare that clearly said you-should-talk-potty-mouth. Taguchi ignored it. "Besides, it gives Wolf and I more time to crack the encryption codes to get you four into the hospital."

"Taguchi, I would appreciate it if you called me Kaltraine in these situations," Wolf muttered, re-checking the connections with his computer table. Something kept on popping up on the touch-sensitive screen of the tabletop, and it was beginning to annoy Wolf. From what Taguchi had gleaned, it said something about women's body wash.

Even the Internet was having shits and giggles with them tonight.

Taguchi tapped the headset. "Wolf, it's secured. I made sure it was septuplet-redundantly encrypted, and I hid _that_ inside of another set of coding that was quadruple-redundant, and wrapped the whole deal into something that looks like nothing more than a random holo-game communication signal." He said. "We're safe."

"Vell, call me paranoid if you like, but there's alvays the chance of somebody somewhere managing to crack that, no matter how unlikely." Wolf said. "That's what got me to be Kaltraine, und it's not changing. I'd prefer the alias."

"Paranoid and OCD," Taguchi muttered. "Fine, _Kaltraine_. By the way, you got the strawberry-scented body wash ad to go away yet?"

Wolf gave him the finger. "Shut up." He said. On cue, the ad came up again. Wolf swore and shut it down.

Taguchi chuckled as Kaminala came through the pickup again. _"Finally they're here! And judging by the look on Seras' face, she went into road rage mode on the way. Here's hoping it doesn't happen on the way to the hospital."_

"I got a map for you guys," Taguchi said, tapping on the computer table. "I just sent it to you. It's showing you the best way to the hospital, taking into account the fastest routes as well as traffic conditions. It might look a bit roundabout, but it's going to be a _lot_ faster than taking the most direct right now; all those are plugged up with traffic."

"_All side roads? Tresson, you should let me drive."_ This time it was Seras' voice. It hadn't taken long for Lin to give her the earpiece, and probably even less for her to activate it. Taguchi was impressed by the lady vampire.

"_No way in hell."_ Now Tresson. _"If you drive, we'll all end up dying in a fireball of a car crash."_

"_I can't be _that_ bad."_ Seras said. _"Everyone survived when I drove the tank through that old nuclear reactor."_

"_Barely."_ Tresson's tone was irritated. _"You are not behind the wheel. Passanger seat; you can be navigator."_

Taguchi opened his mouth to ask, but he shook his head and didn't. He filed the question away for when they weren't going to intercept Millennium with illegal weapons and computer hacking.

"Time for the party to begin," he muttered, going back to his hack job.

* * *

><p><strong>Seras driving…scary thought. In the coming chapters, I'm going to be giving hints in the author's notes about the second story arc. I've already given this chapter's hint: a character from the manga is going to be making a reappearance. And, as a bonus for those of you who have a dA account, I'm working on getting all the chapters so far on here up there. There's a major lag between here and dA, and I've <em>got<em> to fill that gap.**

**And, this is going to seem ridiculous, but it's proof that I have no life (and seriously need a freaking job!)—I'm working on another fanfic, this one based on an online game rather than a manga. I don't know when it'll get published on here, as I'm working on getting about fifteen or so chapters typed up on my computer. If it ever _does_ get put up on here, I'll give you all a heads-up!**

**Also in the world of writing, the holidays are coming up, and as such I'm working on a trilogy of short stories for the season. They're not going to be fanfics; they're original creations. I'll be putting them up on my DeviantART account for sure (same username, just no space), but I'm not sure if I'm going to be publishing them on FictionPress or not. Opinions, anyone?**

**Until next time, keep reading everyone!**

**~Hikari Hellion**


	12. Hellfire

**Chapter 11**

**Hellfire**

**K**aminala growled. More than ever, her red hair was bristling like a wolf's. Even her eyes looked like they were glowing. The sight made Lin's hair stand on end.

"_Down, Kaminala."_ Taguchi said over the comm.

"Zip it, grass-head." Even her voice was wolfish.

"I'd take that advice if I were you," Lin told the green-haired Japanese teen. "She looks fit to eat you for lunch." Ignoring the middle finger she shot him, he continued. "You guys into the hospital security yet?"

This time it was Wolf who spoke. _"Just about. Vatever they did, it put the whole system on lockdown."_

"Outstanding," Lin grumbled. "Anyone up for just busting in?"

"_NO!"_ Taguchi and Wolf shouted in unison. _"Vait until ve haff a vay into the system, so—"_

"—_So we can keep all you guys from being seen. Including Seras."_ Taguchi finished. _"The last thing we need is you guys getting arrested as a bunch of vandals, taking advantage of a bad situation. Or, worse, as one of the bad guys."_

"Yeah well, every minute you spend tinkering with the system is a minute we're out here." Kaminala said. "And the longer we're out here…" she didn't need to finish the statement.

"She has a point, young man." Tresson said. "I don't normally get in much of a hurry, but it would be helpful if you two picked up the pace."

"_Ah-hah!"_ Wolf's exclamation nearly blew Lin's ear out. _"Ve're in! I suggest you get moving though; seems like they've got a hacker on their end."_

"No need to tell me twice." Kaminala growled and shifted to her wolf form. Howling, she bounded into the hospital, ready to draw blood. Tresson and Seras followed, the former drawing two stilettos and the latter loading her Harknonnen.

Taking a deep breath, Lin undid the ties on his halberd. The cloth fell away, revealing the gleaming blade. _Time for what I was born for,_ he thought, charging.

_**000**_

"Kill! Kill them all!" The lieutenant ordered. "I want to see the ground run red! I want to hear them scream as they die!" The rest was lost in maniacal laughter.

The man in charge of the assault was amused by his subordinate's bloodlust, but he held in his own; while he wanted dearly to feast on the flesh of the civilians in the hospital, he was here on only one mission.

Kill Nathan Skyler Hellsing. Nothing else.

Of course, there had been nothing in his orders saying that his unit couldn't have any fun in the fight. In fact, when he had asked if it mattered if they killed anyone else, the Fürher had said he didn't care, and that they could kill all they wanted as far as he was concerned. So, the major in charge of the assault had given his troops the go-ahead to enjoy themselves.

It would have been boring otherwise.

The major looked down. The tiles were slick with blood. He scowled. "I just polished these this morning, too…" he said, seeing the blood and gore spattered all over his boots. He didn't like getting dirty, often to the point of being teased by his fellow warriors. One of them had even called him squeamish.

He taught the officer that squeamish and clean were two very different things. After all, he hadn't even gotten the slightest bit sick as he tore out his trachea.

He had been promoted within the hour…and had scrubbed himself clean afterwards.

The sight of gore didn't bother the tall, skinny major in question; on the contrary, he found it beautiful. He just didn't like it getting _on_ him. As far as he was concerned, his troops were only tools for creating a beautiful, bloody work of art, and the hospital walls and floor and ceiling were the canvas.

"I really should have gone to art school," He said wistfully. Being careful not to step on any of the bodies—or body parts—he made his way down the hall. He wanted to be just behind the front lines. Far enough forward to see the fun taking place, but far enough back to keep himself clean. He really did not like getting dirty.

"Kill! _Kill!_ KILL!" The lieutenant had now escalated to singing the word. He was even doing some kind of weird mutation of the chicken dance to go with it…. The major groaned; he really needed to give the kid a lesson in what is _not_ appropriate on the battlefield. Making a fool of oneself with bad dancing fell into that category.

Of course, he could always….

The major shook his head. No, ripping out his subordinates' organs wouldn't solve anything. His own commanding officer had made that blatantly clear when he had dismembered his squad because they were being idiots. He'd pouted, but kept silent as he was assigned command of a new squad.

_That_ fiasco had been back when he was a lieutenant himself. He knew better now. Besides, the lieutenant who was chicken dancing right now was a very interesting person to talk to. Maybe they would share a few beers when they were done here. After all, they were almost to their target….

That was when the major's train of thought was interrupted by a loud _BANG_, followed by the lieutenant's brains being splattered all over the walls. Some of it even hit the front of the major's uniform. Scowling, he looked to where the shot came from.

The single round had torn through all the ghouls in the hall before destroying the head of his lieutenant. The ones that were still groaning and twitching had been severed at the waist by the powerful round. Looking to the end of the hall, a rather…hilarious sight met his eyes: a girl, no older than her early twenties with blonde hair and blue eyes was standing in the elevator. She was wearing a black and red uniform that reminded him of an old, twenty-first century anime. The uniform consisted of a police-style top, knee-high boots, and a miniskirt. To top it all off, the girl was holding a huge cannon like it weighed nothing, and was reloading it with one of the massive rounds. The sight was so comical the major actually doubled over laughing.

And then nearly wet himself as it went flying overhead.

"Ah, damn. I would've had that shot, too." The girl said, irritated.

Straightening, he looked behind himself and saw that the round had blasted through all the walls behind him, clear through the other side. "…Shit." His voice came out as a squeak.

"I thought you were experienced." Another voice said. The major had been so focused on the girl that he'd missed the tall, youngish man slightly behind her in the elevator. "By the way, you missed."

"I know that!" The girl snarled. "He ducked right as I pulled the trigger!"

The man next to her grunted in reply. "Such professionalism," he said. He pulled something out of his sleeves. "Let me show you how a true assassin works."

In a blink he felt the man's breath on the back of his neck. "Just stay still, and you'll only feel a prick." He whispered in the major's ear.

Said major then screamed and ran like the dogs of hell were after him.

_**000**_

Kaminala leapt back with a yelping growl. Lin had to sidestep to avoid the angry werewolf. She didn't appear to have noticed; she just charged back in with a growl—to her hearing, she was probably swearing he heart out; Lin didn't speak wolf—and dug her claws into the side of the attacking werewolf. Idly, Lin wondered if she was on her period…then put the thought out of his head. He had more pressing problems.

Such as fending off the miniature zombie apocalypse in the hospital.

_Stay on the goal,_ Lin thought as he swung the halberd with deadly ease. _Don't lose yourself…don't go berserker; you won't help Nate if you can't keep your sanity together._

Even so, the smell of blood and the sounds of fighting weren't making things easy. It was so tempting for him to lose himself and turn into a berserker. Partly to take his mind off things, he glanced at his wrist readout; according to the tiny map they were on the same floor as Nathan's hospital room; they just had to get there.

Too bad Taguchi or Wolf hadn't marked the room when they sent the building's layout.

"Shit! Watch it!" He snapped as Kaminala went flying at the face of one of the ghouls around him. Kaminala only growled and gave him an I'll-flip-you-off-later glare and proceeded to tear the ghoul's face off. Cursing under his breath in Chinese, Lin neatly decapitated several of the ghouls and nailed another though the heart.

Briefly, Kaminala shifted to human form. "I'll clear a path; you follow." She said. "Get to Nate's room. Look to the elevator and you'll see what I mean." Before Lin could ask for more explanation, she'd shifted back into wolf form and was attacking with tooth and claw.

Looking, Lin saw what she was talking about; what looked like the person in charge of the attack was inching towards Nathan's hospital room. "Got you," he muttered, and kept close to Kaminala-the-wolf-from-hell as she cleared the path she'd been talking about.

When he was could see the writing next to the door, he launched himself over the remaining distance in a desperate bid to beat the assassin.

He didn't.

As he rounded the corner into Nathan's room, he did the only thing he could think of; he threw his halberd like it was a lance, striking the man in the center of the back. He didn't appear to notice, apart from only pausing to look down. The assassin then looked around to see where the halberd through his chest had come.

The dead eyes that locked on Lin made the teenager go cold.

"That was rude," the assassin said. "Now not only are my boots messy, but now I've got a bloody hole in my chest, and a soiled uniform to contend with!" He advanced to Lin, his face set in an angry frown. "This really isn't my day, boy. And I regret to inform you that you're the one I'll be taking my anger out on!"

Lin screwed his eyes shut as he saw the dagger coming for him. He shouldn't have thrown his halberd….

And that was went he heard someone scream his name, followed by the crack of a neck and intense heat. Opening his eyes, Lin looked to see who his savior was.

Nathan Hellsing was standing before him, rage in his blue eyes, face set, holding the would-be assassin by the neck. The assassin in question was not only dead, but also engulfed in black flames.

When the body was reduced to ash Lin's halberd dropped to the ground, unscathed. Knees weak, he stepped forward to his friend. "Nate, are you…?"

Nathan nodded, looking down. "What the hell—"

He was cut off from his question as his eyes unfocused and he crumpled. Lin caught his friend as he passed out. He looked from the pile of ash to Nathan and back.

"'What the hell' is right."


	13. Finals

…**Here's the next chapter!**

**As promised, I'm uploading the second of two chapters this month in _Heir to Hellsing_ to make up for the missed update. I've also got a confession to make; delays like this are why I like to pre-write chapters ahead of time and keep them in storage. Strangle me if you like, but it's got a practical side to it.**

**Anyway, the twelfth chapter is here! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

**Finals**

"**M**y head…ow…."

"That's what aspirin's for, buddy." Lin said. They were back in class, Nathan finally having been let out of the hospital. It was three days after the attack on the hospital Nate had been in, and the young man was doing remarkably well.

The doctors were baffled by it.

Nathan shook his head. "Aspirin isn't working." He groaned. "Got something stronger, like ibuprofen? Or, better yet," he tapped his study guide, "some kind of pills to make finals go away?"

Taguchi laughed. Nathan winced. "Sorry, no can do." He said. He held up the packet between his thumb and forefinger. "You think we'd have to make up exams if we called in sick all week?"

Nathan grunted. "You weren't in a bloody coma for two weeks." He grumbled. "If I don't pass my finals, I'm screwed."

"That's why we're helping you study," Kaminala said. The group was gathered around a table in the school library, with a bunch of textbook slates stacked up next to each of them. Thanks to the fact that Nathan had been absent for the last two weeks, his review packet was thicker than everyone else's.

Right now, Nathan was wishing he'd been out cold for another week.

But of course, the Fates and powers that be weren't nearly so kind. So, thanks to them and whatever homework gods there were out there—and his evil-incarnate homeroom teacher—he was sitting there in the school library with his friends, and a large thermos of coffee, as they were helping him get up-to-date. This close to finals, there was no hope of him getting his grades back up to what they normally were, but at the very least he could pass finals and get into the eleventh grade.

Provided he got at least a B+ on all his tests.

"All right," Wolf said, flipping over the paper. "See if you can translate this into English; _'Der junge Mädchen hat ihre Küche vergessen, dann—'_"

"Hold it!" Nathan interrupted, holding his hands out in front of him. "Slow down. You forget; German's my second language. I'm not fluent yet."

Wolf rolled his eyes and repeated the phrase slower so that Nathan could catch the words better. He translated it to English as the German teen checked the translation in his head. He nodded and moved on to the next question. Thankfully, there were only ten questions left on his German study guide, then on to history. They'd already knocked out algebra, Spanish, and chemistry. They still had Chinese, biology, and world history left to go. Nathan's head was really starting to throb.

_Must. Not. Kill. Teachers._ Nathan thought, fighting off the urge to do so. The idea was starting to appeal to him…a lot.

Still, he had to will himself not to break the law and commit murder.

"Don't worry, you'll live." Lin said as they finally left the library, three hours later.

Nathan massaged his temples. "Spend half a month out cold and see how you feel," he grumbled. "I want to kill the homeroom teacher. And I thought he was evil _before_…this just confirms the fact that he's descended from Satan."

"Lighten up," Wolfgang said. "At least ve've all got a veekend before 'Hell Week' begins. That means more time to get you caught up."

"I can't wait." Nathan deadpanned. He wasn't looking forward to the sleep-deprivation. The doctors had told him to get plenty of rest, and here he was doing the exact opposite.

Maybe he _should_ call in sick the next week.

And then get skinned alive by his mother for flunking tenth grade. Not a thought he wanted to linger on.

Then again…thinking at all was killing his head at the moment. So rather than take part in the conversation his friends were holding, Nathan tuned out and did as little as possible to stress his brain. He didn't need his head pounding even more than it already was.

_**000**_

Nathan flopped down the last study guide. He'd survived the final study session; biology. He looked to the clock on his desk. 6:30. He sighed contentedly and leaned back in his chair. Getting up at four in the morning had helped, though he was going to be running on fumes the entire day. Then again, thanks to his friends forcing his brain to cram everything from the last two weeks into it in only two days had pretty much eliminated any and all concept of sleep.

At least, once his finals were over on Wednesday, he'd be able to sleep all he wanted.

That was the plan, anyway.

Nathan relaxed for several minutes before heading to his closet and pulling out his uniform to dress. In another three days, he'd be able to hide the thing away for the summer. He changed out of his pajamas with uncharacteristic zeal; once he got out of finals today, he was going to sleep the afternoon away.

Provided nobody came over to force more torture on his already dead brain.

Pushing the lingering fear of failing out of his mind, Nathan ran downstairs, grabbed an egg-and-cheese bagel from the kitchen, and dashed out the door. He wasn't going to be late for a single exam.

_**000**_

"Move it!"

"That was my foot!"

"Ouch! Get your elbow out of my eye!"

Nathan pushed himself to the front of the crowding students with many "excuse mes" and "pardons" to see his grades. He'd finished his last final—chemistry—an hour ago, and had decided to wait for the scores to come out before going home. It gave him and his friends time to bullshit each other till then, anyway. The results were now posted on an electronic readout in the bulletin board, and he scrolled to the name "Harrison, Nathan S."

Like he'd seen everyone do, he held up his phone and used it to download his report card from the readout display to his phone. He extricated himself from the crowd before anyone behind him could get too upset at his lingering.

"So, what's the diagnosis?" Taguchi asked as Nathan rejoined them. Once the grades were announced as available, the group of five had packed up their belongings—and caramel corn, as Wolf had managed to smuggle a couple bags into the school library—as Nathan went up to get his. Apparently, many of the students had been waiting right at the board to get the results immediately. As a result, there'd already been a crowd pre-made at the bulletin board.

Nathan hefted his bag onto his shoulder as they left the library. With any luck, they wouldn't see the inside of it until the following September. "Lemme get hold of it…" he muttered, thumbing through the files in his phone. He'd never paid much attention to the amount of crap that was in it until then. "Here we go…I got an A in world history—"

"Not a big surprise there," Kaminala said with a wink. Seras had had a lot to contribute in that particular study session.

Nathan continued as if he hadn't been interrupted. "German's an A too, gotta love having a friend with it as his first language…Chinese I got a B—"

"What a miracle. You can't even keep the characters straight!" Lin laughed, fishing a handful of caramel corn out of the bag.

Nathan waved a hand to get him to shut up. "A+ in chemistry and biology…" he trailed off as his eyes widened. "Holy shit…I PASSED! BOOYAH!" He fist-pumped the air with the exclamation, making his fellow students back away.

"Milkshakes on me tonight!"

* * *

><p><strong>Nothing like being able to pass a test…especially when you've missed two weeks of school. Closer and closer to the beginning of the second story arc…anyone want to hazard a guess as to what that will entail?<strong>

**I'll leave you all with that question to ponder. As always, at least three meaningful reviews will earn you a virtual cupcake, so feel free to read and review! And, no, even though I'm urging reviews I'm not immature and won't hold the story hostage. **

**Until next time, keep reading everyone!**

**~HikariHellion**


	14. Half-Vampire

**Chapter 13**

**Half-Vampire**

"**Y**es! Summer break at last!" Nathan Hellsing said, stretching his arms. Him, Lin, and Taguchi were gathered at the local skate park to break in the new summer. They weren't the other ones with that idea; no doubt, the pool was just as crowded with liberated high school students.

"Kinda sucks that Wolf couldn't come, though." Taguchi said. "I was kinda starting to like the uptight German."

"That's only because he's as much a computer geek as you are." Lin said, balancing on the rim of the basin. "You guys going to head down?"

Nathan held up his cola. "Once I've got this down," he said.

"I want to see what you've got before I wipe the floor with you," Taguchi piped up.

Lin sighed. "Weenies," he muttered, and tilted his skateboard down, whooping as he went.

"Back at ya, Xi-Joon." Nathan laughed. He turned as he heard cheering come up from one of the halfpipes. "What the hell…?"

"Probably a showoff," Taguchi grumbled. He looked to see Nathan staring at where the cheering was emanating from. "Uh…Nate?"

Nathan glanced at him. "Hm?" Taguchi rolled his eyes. "Please don't tell me you're gawking at a dude on a halfpipe…."

"No, it's not that." Nathan said. "There's something…off about him, Taguchi. It's weird. It's almost like he's not fully human."

"Like a werewolf?" Taguchi said as Nathan faced him completely.

Nathan shook his head. "No…I know what a werewolf presence is; he's not." He replied. More cheering from the halfpipe. "And to be honest, there's no way a regular human can do the stuff he is."

Taguchi turned to the halfpipe. Right as he did so, the skateboarder pulled off something he'd never seen before.

_Three_ 580's…in a row. Not the way anyone else would, either; they were all from one pass of the pipe. What made it even more mind-blowing was when the kid balanced his board, and then balanced himself on one hand. Taguchi had done that before, but…it usually ended with him getting a skinned face.

This guy was pulling it off perfectly. He was way too flawless to be normal.

"See what I mean?" Nathan said as Taguchi drew himself away from the skateboarder and his spectators. "The fact that he isn't making any mistakes is enough to give it away; that combined with his presence means—"

"One too-perfect guy," Taguchi said. He dropped his hoverboard down, letting it hover around six inches above the ground. Nathan emptied his Coke and tossed it into a recycling receptacle. "What is he, a demigod or something?"

Nathan shook his head. "Not likely; demigods aren't exactly common. Not to mention, there hasn't been any record of them since the Greeks or Romans…." He replied. "No, that guy is something else."

Just then, Lin whistled at them. "What're you two doing? Exchanging communicator frequencies?" He shouted. "Or are you just too scared of my mad skills?"

"Okay, _now_ you sound like a beach bum." Nathan said, laughing. "You're going to be bleaching your eyes when you see what I have in store!" With that, he tipped off into the basin to do some showing-off himself.

_**000**_

Kavad Mundad cracked his neck as he finally got off the halfpipe. _That was fun…better than what I usually do in my free time._ He thought. He looked over to the basin. They were gone, but Kavad had been acutely aware of the fact that two of the boys over there had been staring at him.

One of them hadn't been normal.

_I would've chalked it up to my imagination, but I know better._ He thought. _The one kid was a vampire hunter; I can smell it on him even now._

Kavad grunted as he picked up his skateboard. There was something else about the kid…but he shrugged it off. Vampire hunters, and anyone descended from them, could tell when there was a vampire nearby. He didn't have to worry about that, though; he wasn't a full-blooded vampire.

Instead, he was a Dhampir. A Half-Vampire.

And, hopefully, that kid he'd sensed was one of the good guys.


	15. Kavad Mundad

**Chapter 14**

**Kavad Mundad**

"**Y**ou know, you _really_ shouldn't have snapped on Rickie."

Lin fumed. "That's the third time you've said that, Nate."

Nathan just set his drumsticks down on the snare drum and leaned back in his chair. "I know, but we wouldn't be looking for a new guitarist if you hadn't gone nuts on Rickie. It wasn't his fault he got the stomach flu. _And_ a head cold."

"Just…shut up." Lin grumbled. "Or I'm gonna be looking for a new drummer after all."

"Yeah…one problem with that."

"Yeah?"

"I'm the only person you know who's willing to put up with your pickiness _and_ can hold a beat."

"I hate you."

Nathan grinned. "Back at ya," he said. "Just remember this; there haven't been any gigs for months."

Lin snorted. "Yeah. Lucky for you, getting thrown in the hospital from your trouble magnetism."

Nathan let his chair drop back onto all fours and spread his arms in a placating gesture. "I'm not the one who shot myself in the head; the Ghoul did it."

"And _you're_ the one who wormed his way onto the roster to go _into_ that mess in the first place." Lin pointed out with a smile. Nathan gave him the middle finger.

"Anyway…. You said that there was someone interested in that ad of yours." Nathan said, cracking his neck. "Where the heck is he?"

Lin frowned, no doubt thinking several Chinese oaths. "Apparently, half an hour late." He sighed. "Y'know, if he isn't here by 3:30, I'm closing up the garage and heading to the malt shop for lunch. You in?"

"Yeah. Free food; a teenager's dream." Nathan replied, smiling.

"Psht. You're buying your own, buddy." Lin replied.

Nathan glowered. "Ha-ha. By the way, who's stuck a cactus up your ass, anyway?"

Lin rolled his eyes. "Nobody. I just got up on the wrong side of the bed."

"Yeah, right; you've been crabby and bitchy since that Ghoul fiasco." Nathan replied with a snort. "Something's eating at you, man. Believe it or not, I was conscious enough to see that halberd in your hand."

Lin was silent for several long minutes. "I take it you won't believe me if I tell you it was a cosplay prop."

"Hell no. Not with how bloody it was." Nathan replied. "That thing's _very_ real. Now tell me, what's eating at you?"

Another silence. He played with the strings on his guitar while he formulated an answer. "Let's just say that my family has…secrets." He finally said.

"Kinda like mine." Nathan said, poking at one of the cymbals.

Lin nodded. "Exactly like yours. Only rather than hunting vampires, my family hunts…well, people."

"You're not part of the mafia, are you?"

A shake of the head. "More like assassins. Not so much now, anymore; but when the Xi-Joon clan was back in China, pretty much everyone was trained in assassination techniques." Lin explained. "Either assassins, or mercenaries. I'm the first generation to be born here in Britain, but that didn't stop my grandfather for teaching me everything he knows about the 'family business'."

"Soo…you guys are professional killers, mostly." Nathan said.

"Er…sorta. Gramps is retired, and my parents both have legit jobs. My dad didn't want the training, but Gramps decided whether Dad liked it or not, I'd get trained." Lin sighed. "What makes the Xi-Joons good at that sort of thing is a kind of…insanity."

Nathan cocked his head. "You seem sane enough to me." He said. "Then again, that might not mean much coming from a guy who pesters a 500-year-old vampire when I'm bored."

"Yeah; that makes you an idiot, not insane." Lin replied. Nathan scowled, but Lin forced out a laugh and continued. "No, the insanity my family has doesn't manifest itself in everyday life. It's more like a…bloodlust madness. When one of us is in a fight, and there's blood being shed, the sight and smell set it off. Something essentially breaks in our brains, and we loose almost all sense of control. It's kind of scary, and why I need to be careful if I'm in fights."

Nathan was silent as he took it all in. "Then, if that madness kicks in…what brings you back to reality?"

Lin put down his guitar. "An anchor." He said. "It could be anything. A line of music, a smell, an image…anything."

"Ooookaaaay then…what's your anchor?" Nathan asked.

Lin smirked at him. "Now, that would kill the fun of it, wouldn't it?" He asked. The smirk fell. "No. It's best if I don't tell anyone what my anchor is. You're my best friend and all, but…it'd just be weird."

Nathan got up to get a fresh Mountain Dew from the cooler. "Frankly, weird is the order of the day with our lot." He said, popping the top on the can. "By the way, I think our new guitarist is here."

"Huh?" Lin looked around to see the boy Nathan was looking to.

The boy in the doorway was lanky, tall, and had a mop of black hair falling in his face. He had tan, Middle-Eastern skin and orange eyes. He was wearing a pair of faded jeans that were ripped in the knees, a leather vest, laceless sneakers, and a T-shirt that looked like it was from a sci-fi convention. Over one shoulder he had a white, coffin-shaped guitar case. He waved. "Hey. Kavad Mundad; I take it you're the guy putting up the online ads for a new guitarist?"

"Yep," Lin said with a nod. He strode over to Kavad and shook his hand. "Lin Xi-Joon, lead guitar and vocals. The guy over there is—"

"Nathan Harrison, drummer, and the only person in London willing to put up with Lin's stupidity. Welcome aboard the insane wagon." Nathan finished.

"Thanks from the peanut gallery," Lin grumbled.

Kavad was holding in laughs. "I take it you guys have known each other a while?"

"Too long." Nathan supplied with a grin. "So long, in fact, that I've actually forgotten when Lin got bitchy. I'm guessing when puberty hit."

"Or maybe when your language filter turned off," Lin said. "Yeah. Nate and I have been friends since grammar school."

"Huh." Kavad looked between the two. "Never would've thought."

"You're joking." Lin said at the same time Nathan asked "Why?"

Kavad rubbed his chin. "Well…" he started, "For one thing, Nate over there, despite the…uh, accident-prone clothes, has most likely been raised among the 'upper half', the rich guys. You on the other hand, I can tell that this is probably the area you grew up. The caution tape and 'beware of the dogs' signs on your fence gave it away."

Lin stared. "Uh…right." He said. "There's reasons for that. The caution tape…well, you _really_ don't want to hear the reasoning behind that. As for the 'beware of dogs' signs…."

Nathan snickered. "The two dogs Lin's family has aren't mean. Just…overly friendly."

Kavad blinked. "Er…what would 'overly friendly' mean in this case?"

Lin and Nathan exchanged a knowing look. "Jump on you and slobber all over." Lin replied. "I get the feeling that if they were humans, they'd be asking every person who walks in the door to marry them."

"All right then. I'm glad I didn't come in the front door." Kavad said.

Lin and Nathan laughed. "Got that right," Lin said. He motioned to the empty spot in the garage. "Well, show us what you've got."

"And maybe Lin will stop acting like an undercaffinated talent critic for once." Nathan piped in. Lin flipped him off.

Kavad smiled and nodded, then set down his coffin guitar case on the ground and opened it. The guitar he pulled out made both Nathan's and Lin's jaws drop.

The instrument was, quite literally, a work of art. The handle looked like it was made of glass, with the transparent plastic. The body was pointed, pitch-black, with the silver of the Milky Way wrapping around it. The strings were the same silver color, and the strap looked like it had been hand-made from black leather.

"Where on Earth did you get that?" Nathan asked.

Kavad grinned. "It's custom." He replied. At Nathan's and Lin's incredulous looks, he shrugged and continued "Your buddy Nate's not the only rich kid in this garage right now. My family just moved from Egypt last month; I didn't bother enrolling in school because it was so close to the end of the year. I'm going to be starting at the fall, though."

"What school?" Lin asked.

Kavad only raised an eyebrow. "I'll tell you when school starts." He said, pulling a guitar pick out of his pocket. "May I?"

Lin gave the nod and Kavad started on his guitar. At first he was just tuning, and after a few tries he launched into a bass rift. It was a catch beat, and it wasn't long before Lin picked up his own guitar and strummed a few notes and joined in.

When the two were done, Nathan was grinning and clapping. Lin looked to him, then blushed and put his guitar down. Kavad laughed. "I take it that means I'm in?"

"Yeah," Lin said, holding his hand out for Kavad to shake. He did. "We've got a violinist, too, but he's out with a head cold right now. Please don't ask me how he got it; I have no clue."

Kavad waved his hand as he replaced his guitar in its case. "Weird things happen." He said. "So, when's the next meeting?"

"Once Wolf—our violinist—is better." Lin said. "Which should be by the weekend."

Kavad pulled the case over his shoulder and nodded. "See you guys then," he said, and left.

After a couple of minutes, Lin turned to Nathan, who was still looking to where Kavad had left. "Okay, what's up? Something about Mundad's eating at you."

Nathan looked up from where he had his head resting on his arms. He started to shake his head, then thought better of it. "That was the guy at the skate park yesterday."

"Yeah, so?"

Nathan sighed and got up from the chair he was straddling. "There's something…different about him. And, no, this isn't coming from my paranoia half. It's…something else."

"And what is this 'something else'?" Lin asked, helping himself to a Mountain Dew from the cooler.

"That's just it; I don't know." Nathan said, running his hands through his hair. "It's just…something feels _weird_ about him. As in a he-might-not-be-human type of way. Apart from that, I can't place it and it's driving me insane!"

"Chill, Nate." Lin said, making calm down motions with his hands. "You'll give yourself an ulcer, getting all worked up like this. If Mundad ends up going to our school—"

"This is something that can't wait until the autumn," Nathan snapped. Lin recoiled, and Nathan took several deep, calming breaths before continuing. "What I mean is, there's something else about Kavad, and I think it'd be best if we figured it out before school starts again."

Lin groaned. "Please don't tell me you're going to start stalking him," he said.

Nathan shook his head. "Nothing like that." He replied. He crunched his empty soda can and tossed it into the dustbin. "Maybe it's a good thing you let him into the band after all."

_**000**_

"You haff _got_ to be kidding me."

The aide shied away. The Colonel was playing darts, and every once in a while he'd decide to aim one of the darts at his aide's head. This tendency had been exacerbated since the aide had come with bad news.

Needless to say, he did _not_ like to be the bearer of bad news.

"Uh, sorry, Herr Colonel, but I'm being quite serious." Not that it was in the aide's programming to joke. He was an android, and a highly programmed one at that. While he was fully sentient, he'd been built specifically for Millennium's purposes. He didn't have a sense of humor, the ability to be insulted, or even feel real fear…though, in the Colonel's presence, he was getting pretty close facsimile. The aide 'droid held out the datapad to the Colonel. "If you like, you can read it yourself."

The Colonel responded by throwing another dart at the aide's head. He stepped to one side, not wanting it stuck in one of his photoreceptors. It'd be a nightmare to get out. "Nein. I know full vell by now that vat you've told me must be vat our spy reported. This vill complicate our plans, but not completely hinder them."

The aide tucked the datapad under one arm. "Vat vould you like me to tell the troops?"

The Colonel glanced at him lazily before continuing his game of darts. "Tell zem…ve vill continue as planned. Hellsing Manor vill burn."

The aide bowed. "As you vish, Herr Colonel." He said, then turned on his heel and left.

Once the heavy walnut doors had shut behind him, the droid let out a quiet sigh of relief. _I have_ got_ to get new programming._ He thought. _Working for that guy is going to short out my circuits before long._

_**000**_

The spy leaned back in his chair and sighed. He felt like a contented cat that had just been handed a saucer of milk. The confirmation of their plan just came through; the arson of Hellsing Manor was to happen in two weeks' time.

Not that it was expected for Nathan Hellsing to die in the fire. No, he and his 'friends' were too cunning for that. There would be an assassin lying in wait, ready for when Nathan got too close, and then…

The kill.

The spy laughed. The Hellsing Organization would fall with its heir.


	16. Arson

**Here it is, the last chapter in this story arc of _Heir to Hellsing_! Thanks to all who've read and reviewed and favorited and alerted up till now! Cookies for all!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

**Arson**

"**S**o I hear you're making the move permanent." Nathan said, laying down his drumsticks.

Wolfgang nodded, tuning his violin. "It's not like I've got anything left back home," he said. "No family, not many friends…."

"Bull. I don't believe that." Lin said from his perch on the desk. "I know Millennium's the reason you're an orphan, but no friends in Munich?" He shook his head. "You've gotta have at least _one_ friend at home."

Wolf shook his head. "Acquaintances, sure. Just…not much in the 'friend' area." He replied. "I guess it comes vith being a genius."

"That makes you sound conceited." Kavad, the newest addition to the band, said.

"And it's true." Nathan added. "You should see his IQ sometime. Over 160, yeesh…"

Kavad looked to Lin, wide-eyed. "He's joking, right?"

Lin laughed. "Ask Wolf." He replied, pointing to the German.

Kavad did, and Wolfgang gave him an evil grin. "Let's just say that I'm too lazy to go into college right now." He said. "Besides, if I'd headed off to university first, I vouldn't haff met these two vackos."

"Who're you calling a wacko?" Nathan said, pretending to be belligerent. "By the way, you need to work on your accent a bit."

"Just shut up." Wolfgang said, putting the violin down and stuffing his hands in his hoodie pocket. He was wearing a bright red Rammstein hoodie, with the name emblazoned across the front in black and white lettering. It made him almost unrecognizable, as both Lin and Nathan were more used to seeing him in a flawless school uniform and neat hair rather than a metal band hoodie and half-combed bed head. "_You're_ the guy who had a panic attack this morning."

"Whoah, I'm missing something here." Lin said. "What'd Nate have a freak-out over this time?"

"It's nothing," Nathan mumbled. Wolf on the other hand was grinning.

"He vas going nuts over his bike." He said. "Apparently _somebody_ vasn't keeping track of the air in his tires."

"Lemme guess; he couldn't find the pump."

Wolfgang nodded. "Richtig1!" He said with a smile.

Nathan glowered. "Remind me again; _why_, on God's green earth, did we let _this guy_ play violin?"

Lin shrugged, grabbing another licorice stick from the bag on the desk. He was about to say something when Kavad piped up.

"How d'you guys know about Millennium?"

Lin nearly choked on his licorice. Wolfgang stared at Kavad with a dumbstruck look on his face. Nathan gaped, momentarily forgetting his annoyance at Wolfgang's teasing. "Er, uh…."

Kavad just raised his eyebrow. "Oh, c'mon; I've gathered none of you are normal." He pointed to Lin. "You're from a family of psychos." His finger shifted to Wolfgang. "They made you an orphan—not surprising for them, honestly." And finally, he came to rest on Nathan. "And I'm assuming it's all focused on you somehow."

Nathan gulped and looked to his friends. It was Wolfgang who answered. "I suppose just telling you that they're a street gang isn't going to suffice."

Kavad shook his head. "Though, calling them Neo-Nazis wouldn't be too inaccurate." He said.

"How do _you_ know about Millennium, anyhoo?" Nathan asked, suspicious of Kavad. More so, now that it appeared he knew about Millennium. _Agh, _why'd_ Lin have to open his mouth?_

The corner of Kavad's mouth flicked up in a small smile. "I have my ways." He said.

"Not much of an answer," Lin said.

Nathan sat back in his chair. "We'll show you ours if you show us yours." He said. "Tell, or you're not getting any info."

"You got trained well," Kavad said. "All right; let's just say I'm affiliated with an old vampire family. A _real_ old one. As in older than Biblical times old."

_Yeah, more than just affiliated, I'll bet._ Nathan thought. He sighed, taking a moment to figure out how to answer the question. "Short version is…well, let's say that my family and Millennium don't see eye to eye."

Kavad nodded. "Not going to give up any more info than that, I'm assuming." He said. Nathan shook his head in confirmation. "Sort of figured. And I'm going to go ahead and assuming Wolf and Lin aren't normal either."

"You don't know the half of it," Lin said. "Putting it mildly, my family gives new meaning to the term 'dysfunctional'."

Kavad snickered. "Somehow, I don't doubt that."

"And you already know vhy I'm screwed up," Wolfgang said, tapping the side of his head.

Kavad looked to Nathan. "You really have a way of picking them, don't you?" He asked.

"Tell me about it." Nathan grumbled. "I'd say that I wish I had normal friends, except that I have no clue what the hell 'normal' is."

It was then that his cell phone buzzed. He fished it out of his pocket and turned it on. "Yeah?"

"_Hey, Nate, we've got an issue."_ Kaminala said on the other end. _"I've just got a call from Seras; someone's sent an email to Tresson. Something is going to happen at the manor tonight, and I don't think it's good."_

Nathan's back stiffened. He went into instant tactical mode. "And idea what the email said?"

"_No,"_ Kaminala replied. _"Seras wouldn't say. I just suggest that you three get here, ASAP."_

Nathan nodded. "I'll tell them." He replied. "See you in a few." He hung up and stuck the phone back into his pocket. "You don't mind if I leave my stuff here, do you?"

Lin shook his head. "No, why?"

Nathan grabbed his jacket. "Problem at home. A…friend of the family got a tip-off, and thinks we'd better be there for it."

Lin and Wolfgang looked to each other, having heard the steel tone in Nathan's voice. "Ve're coming vith. No arguments." Wolfgang said. Sure enough, Nathan opened his mouth to protest. Wolf stopped it with a raised hand. "No complaints. No whining. No trying that 'you guys don't have to get involved' scheiß2. Ve're coming."

Nathan sighed. "Fine." He said, heading out the garage door.

"I'll lock up," Lin said. He looked to Kavad. "Sorry 'bout this, man. It was supposed to be a bit longer practice session, but—"

"Don't worry about it," Kavad said, packing up his guitar. "I know all about family crises. I can find my way home no problem; you guys go tackle yours."

Lin nodded, heading for his bike as Nathan and Wolf got theirs. Once they were safely out of earshot of Kavad, he turned his attention to Nathan. "What exactly was this 'tip-off'?"

Nathan finished fastening his helmet. "Tell you when we get there," he said distractedly. It wasn't much of a wonder that he was worried. _As if I didn't have enough to be worried about already._ He thought.

Wolfgang looked to Lin. "I'm going out on a limb here and assuming it's bad." The German said.

"I think you're right." Lin replied. The three set off at top speed to Hellsing Manor, using every shortcut in the book—which neither Nathan nor Lin were lacking in.

Within fifteen minutes, the three teenagers had arrived. Upon entering the entryway, it was clear that things were quite bad. "Whoah. That email must've been a biggie." Lin blurted.

"Damn right it was," Seras said, striding up to them. She was in her black uniform, with her hair pulled up into a ponytail. "It was a bomb threat. It was rather vague, and seemed rather amateur."

"You sure it wasn't a joke?" Nathan asked, following Seras from the entryway to one of the conference rooms.

"We ruled that out quickly, seeing as it was sent to Tresson's _confidential_ email." Seras replied.

"Aw shit," Lin muttered as they entered the conference room. "Did they at least say when or something?"

"Nope," Kaminala said, seeing them. "And Charles doesn't know…he wouldn't care anyway if we told him."

"Not surprising." Nathan said. "Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if Charles was the one behind it."

"Sorry to disappoint, but he's not." Tresson said, snapping shut his tablet's cover. "Charles may be lacking when it comes to common sense, but he's not so foolish as to threaten to bomb Hellsing Organization's headquarters."

"Helps him get in with politicians, I'll bet." Nathan said. "He's just going through the motions of running the Organization anyway, not taking it seriously."

"Quite right," Tresson said. "Now I suggest—"

He never got the chance to finish his sentence. It was then that the alarms went off.

Someone had managed to get into the grounds.

"The hell?!" Seras growled. "That shouldn't be possible!"

"There's a spy," Tresson said. "Nathan, gather your things. Only the most important; your tablet, revolver, and the sword first." He said.

"What? Why?" Nathan asked.

"I will explain soon. We must get you out of the Manor." Tresson explained. Nathan tried protesting, but Tresson interrupted him. "We—everyone in the employ of the Hellsing family, me included—are charged with your protection above all else. If there is someone in the grounds, they are probably going for you."

"Bwuh?" Nathan only blurted the first thing that came to mind, "Why? Why am I so important?"

"Because you're the heir to the Hellsing Organization." Seras replied. "Your family has a lot of enemies, one of which would be Millennium. Since they're mobilizing again, they probably want you out of the picture to make things easier for them. Your father trained you, and thus you represent a threat. Charles only cares about his career, and won't do anything, so they'll leave him alone."

Nathan only nodded. Kaminala tugged on his jacket. "C'mon, you. Let's get your things together and get out of here."

"But do they really have to take down the entire manor just to get to _me_?" Nathan asked as Kaminala dragged him up the stairs.

"Honestly? I wouldn't be surprised." Kaminala replied. "Okay, I have no clue how to get around this place. You lead the way to your room."

Nathan nodded and headed down the hallway. He pushed open the door, feeling embarrassed at the mess of his bedroom. "Right; tablet…" he muttered, digging through the contents of his desk.

Kaminala had grabbed a backpack and had tossed a few t-shirts and jeans into it. "Uh, I'll let you handle the underwear." She said, wrinkling her nose. "I make it a rule to stay clear of other people's underwear. Especially boys."

Nathan only grunted in response. He had located his tablet and taken the backpack from Kaminala and shoved the tablet in. Now he was fiddling with the lock on his desk drawer to get into it. "Aw, c'mon…"

"You smell that?" Kaminala said suddenly.

"Smell what?" Nathan asked absently, unlocking the drawer and picking up the false bottom. There was his revolver, with a box of extra ammo. He grabbed both gun and bullets and shoved them into the backpack before moving onto his dresser for boxers.

"Smoke." Kaminala said. "Someone's started a fire."

"I don't smell anything." Nathan said, grabbing a handful of boxers and tossing them in the bag. _Where's that sword again? Closet, hidden compartment…_

"That's because you're a normal human," Kaminala said. "I'm a werewolf. High sense of smell." She tapped her nose.

Nathan was feeling along the back of his closet, searching for the switch. "Uh-huh…" he said. "You're probably smelling someone burning leaves…."

"It's the summer, Nate." Kaminala pointed out.

"Right…" Nathan found the switch and pressed. Part of the wall disappeared abruptly; it was a hologram. He pulled the family sword from its mount and carefully wrapped it in a bedsheet before slipping it into the backpack. He took a sniff. "Okay, now I smell it. And it smells like it's coming from right below us…."

"Guys!" Lin nearly fell over in his haste. "Fire! In the manor! Get outta here, now!" He said. "Someone's setting fire to the whole place!"

"C'mon, Nate!" Kaminala said.

"Gah! There's something else I need to find!" Nathan protested.

"No time, you twit! Come _on_!"

"In a minute!" Nathan dodged Kaminala's hand and shuffled under his bed. _Damn, I can even feel the heat! Gotta hurry…._ He thought, throwing things out from under his bed; socks, old tests, a pair of ripe gym shoes, and a moldy old Twinkie. ("How the bloody hell did _that_ get under here?!")

"Yes! Got it!" Nathan shouted, crawling out from under his bed. It was a shoebox. It didn't look like anything, but to Nathan it was irreplaceable.

"Then c'mon, you idiot!" Kaminala shouted from the hall.

Nathan nodded, shoving the box and the ripe gym shoes in his backpack, slinging the whole thing over his shoulder, and darting out of his room to the hall, shouldering past his two friends.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" Lin asked as they thundered down the stairs.

"Just something important," Nathan said. He choked. "My God; all that smoke already?!"

"Spread kind of fast for something that was just set." Kaminala said. As she spoke, a crash echoed from the area of the manor Nathan's room was. "Well, that was great timing. We could've been out sooner if _someone_ hadn't gone digging under his bed."

"Point taken." Nathan said. He didn't argue the fact. Even to his pure human nose, the smell of smoke was getting stronger. "We just need to find Wolf and Taguchi before the place comes down."

"You nose gonna be any help, girl?" Lin asked.

Kaminala took a deep whiff, then shook her head. "No. I wish; all this smoke is obscuring my sense of smell. I won't be able to get either of them until we're close."

"Then let's make for the entryway; that'll be our best bet right now." Nathan said, tugging her along.

"Oy! I'm your best friend!" Lin protested, following the two. "Geez friggin' loueeze…."

"Smell's stronger," Kaminala said absently. Another crash, this time from farther up the hall. Nathan headed it off and took another passage. "Damn, I'd like to know what kind of accelerant they used to make the fire spread this fast."

"Unless they're moving inside the manor and setting multiple, smaller, fires." Nathan said. "Either that, or they've got several people on the inside—Mum!"

Nathan barely managed to put on the breaks before—literally—bumping into his mother. "Nathan! Kaminala! Lin…"

"Mum, we've—"

"Get out. I know. Wolfgang and Taguchi got out with Seras. Tresson is coordinating evacuation on his end." Georgia Hellsing replied. "I had to track you down, honey. I was going to give it to you on your eighteenth birthday, but…."

"Mum, can it wait?"

His mother shook her head. "No. I have to get it to you now." She replied. "I've been monitoring the situation in the Organization from the background with Tresson; there are spies _in_ the Organization. For all I know, Charles could be working with them."

"We've been suspecting that, but Mum—"

"No buts." She said, dragging the three through the hallway. "Nathan, since your father died…Charles has been in charge, but he hasn't been running the Organization the we he should. He's more of a politician than a hunter. He's not a Hellsing…I tried convincing Darian to make me the steward, but he said that it would be a bad idea, seeing as I was too close to the matter…."

"Mrs. Hellsing, what are you getting at?" Kaminala asked.

Georgia shook her head. She pulled a pendant out of her bosom and pulled it off over her head. The heat of the flames was starting to make the skin on Nathan's face tight. "Mum, what's that?"

His mother placed the pendant in his hand. "Take it, Nathan." She said. "Your father asked me to give it to you on your eighteenth birthday before he…while he was laid up."

"…Mum, is something wrong?" Nathan asked, concerned.

His mother hesitated. "It's about the Organization." She said. "And…everything. I can't explain now, and I wish I could. I promise I'll explain when there's a better time." A crash, far too close now. They were near the entryway, and the fire had spread so rapidly that they wouldn't have long until flames and burning debris blocked the way. She pushed Nathan and his friends to the opening. "Just get out of here. I'll explain everything later."

"But Mum!"

Kaminala grabbed his collar and yanked him through the doorway right before a burning rafter collapsed, cutting off the way from mother and son. "Mum! MUM!"

"Just go, Nathan!" Georgia called over the flames. "Kaminala, Lin, get him out of here! GO!"

Nathan wasn't about to. "Mum! Damn it, Kaminala, we've got to do something!"

"You can't move that debris, Nate! C'mon; we'll track her down later! We've got to get _out!_"

Nathan tried fighting, but Kaminala's werewolf strength, added to Lin's grip on his arm, dragged him through the entryway and out the door. All the while Nathan was protesting, yelling to go back.

"Nate! Finally!" It was Wolfgang. "Calm down, vat's got him riled up?" The question was directed at Lin.

Lin was about to answer when the last of the manor collapsed, weakened from the fire. "MUM! MUUUUM!" Nathan shouted. "Damn it, MUM! Let me go, Seras! She's still in there!"

"It's too late; the whole place has come down!" Seras said, but it didn't register in Nathan's mind. All he heard was his screaming, and a rifle shot, followed by a pain in his right shoulder.

"No…Mum, she's still…mum…" He mumbled, voice raw, finally collapsing from exhaustion.

_**000**_

"The deed is done," the spy said.

"_Gut,"_ the voice of the commander on the other end said. _"That should put Nathan Hellsing out of commission for now. Gut vork, mein spy."_

"Yeah…" The spy said, collapsing the rifle.

"_Ist something vrong?"_ the commander asked.

"No…I just didn't see 'assassin' in the job description." The spy replied mildly.

"_Oh, please don't tell me you haff problems killing a sixteen-year-old boy."_

A humorless smile jerked up the corners of the spy's lips.

"No problems at all."

* * *

><p><strong>Things are getting interesting. This chapter marks the end of this story arc and the beginning of the next one. However, I <strong>_**am**_** going to be taking a bit of a break for this fanfic while I get chapters written for story arc number two. If you want to talk to me, feel free to PM me, and I'm going to start the second story arc around September or October, at the latest. There's a few teasers, of course:**

**Another character from the manga is going to show up. I'm not sayin' who he is, just see if you can take a guess…**

**If you remember that black fire of Nathan's, it just might come back into play…**

**We'll find out more about the mysterious Kavad Mundad…**

**And, what the hell's with the pendant Nathan's mom gave him? All of this is going to be answered in the next story arc, and more. Hopefully, there'll also be a little more hilarity coming in, even with all the angst and crazy-weird shit.**

**1**** The German word "Richtig" translates "right" in English. **

**2**** Scheiß is also a German word, which translates to…well, "shit" in English. You're going to see this word a **_**lot**_** among Nathan and company. It's also one of my favorite words…which I don't think is a good thing.**

**And so, until next time**, **Keep reading!**

**~HikariHellion**


End file.
